


Happily Ever After

by Fuzzi_Fox



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzi_Fox/pseuds/Fuzzi_Fox
Summary: Megara's POV.  After the End of the World Hercules welcomes Megara into his home.  She tries to adjust to a new life free of bondage and servitude.  But her past refuses to leave her as she contends with vengeful gods, a family curse, and the threat from a broken contract looming over her.





	1. After the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a re-write of a story I started when I was 15 called "Reopened Wounds" on ff.net. My readers on that site were begging me to continue it, but I disliked the story it was turning into and the poor quality of the writing so instead I started the re-write. Now I'm transferring it here. I typically steer away from OCs in my current work, but Jason and Alex were very popular in the original story so they're here for that reason. 
> 
> It's quite difficult to reconcile Greek mythology and Disney canon, but I do the best I can where I can. I do attempt to research Greek history as best I can for things like food, certain aspects of culture, drinks, ect. If you have more knowledge than me and find an error, please tell me :)
> 
> Nonetheless, I do hope you like this story!

 

* * *

A great celebration was being held to honor Wonderboy and his great deeds. The villa was full of people, and I milled my way through the crowds and vanished into the hallway putting the sounds of the great party behind me. I looked around, the walls covered with medals and tapestries. I couldn't help but smirk, he was always so humble about his achievements it was endearing to see him take pride in his work.

I made my way through the hallway and through the curtain at the end. I parted it, seeing a balcony that overlooked the city. I stepped out, glad for the fresh air after the stagnancy in the central room full to bursting with people.

My mind was swimming, drowning really. I was too tired to think very deep but I was struggling to come to terms with the events of the night before. Everything had worked out; it was time for Happily Ever After. But this wasn't a fairy tale, this was reality. But I couldn't shake the guilt of my actions. A part of me knows I had little choice, but why hadn't I defied Hades when it would have mattered?

I looked out at the city, laid before me like a painting. A final few fires were still burning, the thick smoke almost perfect black against the brightness of the day. The sky was a deep red, the air filled with dust and smoke. You could smell it from here at the villa. It would be days before the last of the fires went out, and the dust in the air settled. But from the way the entirety of the city-state was celebrating, you would never know that nearly half the city had been destroyed. A phantom twinge shot through my back and across my chest as looking at the wreckage of the lower city.  _You were willing to give your life to rescue this young woman._  I pondered what exactly Hercules had done to rescue me.

"I thought I'd find you out here," A voice broke me from my thoughts and I turned to find a bashful Hercules hovering by the curtain. I found a smile tugging at my lips, and I leaned back against the stone rail.

"Was getting loud in there," I remarked, suddenly feeling ashamed for walking away from his party. It was to celebrate his great deeds, after everything he did for me I should be in there celebrating him as well.

"Yeah, I managed to sneak away. I don't think anyone will notice I'm gone for a bit," I smiled at that; glad that maybe I wasn't just being selfish. I had never been one for great gatherings. They reminded me too much of the parties my father would throw as a child. And suddenly, that felt like an entire lifetime ago. I can't recall the last time I thought about my family.

"It's no wonder you were always so vigilant. You can see the entire city from here," I gestured beyond the rail of the balcony.

"Heh… it's my duty," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I don't know why but I felt about as nervous as he was. After everything we did, everything we said, I still found my heart fluttered and my cheeks burned as he approached. I was itching to ask him what had happened when he went to the underworld. He was no musician like Orpheus to charm and woo Hades. And none had successfully brought a soul from the Underworld. How could he accomplish such an impossible feat?

"You a lot more than just doing your job," I smile, which quickly faded with a sigh, "Wonderboy… your mother said you were willing to  _give_  your life to rescue me. I knew you  _risked_  it going to the Underworld, but… just what did she mean?" I was surprised I managed to get the words out. "How did you?" he faltered, dropping his eyes as if he were ashamed of the answer.

"If I tell you, you have to promise to answer a question of mine," He responded, a guilty look crossing his features, like he was ashamed of asking for such a deal. I eyed him skeptically; a little worried about what his question might be.

"Deal," I answered hesitantly, hoping I wouldn't regret this decision.

"I…" he paused, kneading his fingers. "After I came back and… well I went to the Underworld, Hades was on his throne. Well then I… well I offered to take your place," He spoke quickly, and was refusing to make eye contact with me. I think he was worried I would be angry by his answer.

"You…?" I looked at him, startled by his answer. He was willing to make such a great sacrifice for  _me_? After all I had done. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, overwhelmed by everything. By the knowledge of what he was willing to do for me, what he  _did_  do for me, of what he gave up for me. He returned my gesture, his arms wound around me tight. I was glad we were away from the party, away from anyone. We needed this moment alone. For one goddamn time we would be uninterrupted. I wanted this to last forever, to just sit in this moment of utter contentment; to forget the rest of the world, or anyone else, a moment where it was simply about  _us._  We reluctantly broke the kiss, but his arms remained curled around me.

"Your turn," Herc smiled weakly and a sense of dread trickled over my brief moment of happiness. I remained silent, worried about what his question would be about. Although I had a strong feeling I knew what he was about to ask. "When… when Hades said you were working for him the entire time…" He trailed off, but he didn't need to finish his question. I sighed; I was not ready to tell him this story yet. I wasn't ready to tell  _anyone_. But I had made a deal, and was not about to go back on my word.

"It wasn't exactly…  _voluntary,"_ I stressed the last word, wanting him to understand I hadn't tried to hurt him out of intent

"What…?" he didn't have to elaborate.

"Years ago I made a similar deal that you made; my soul in exchange for someone else's. Only there was no divine intervention to protect me when Hades came to collect his debt." I hoped he would leave it at that, and drop the subject. Regardless, he had only made me promise to answer  _one_  question. As deep as my feelings for him went, I was still not ready to tell him  _that_  full story yet.

"Who?"

"You only made me promise one question," I smirked. "It's not important anyway," I deflected.  _Don't pry in to this Wonderboy. This is a story for another day. We've been through so much in the last twelve hours already don't make me do this._  He seemed to sense my reluctance to probe in to the subject; either that or he believed my 'not important' lie. And I felt ashamed. Why was my first instinct to lie to him? Why hadn't I just been honest and told him it was something I was not yet ready to discus.

"Hercules!" We both turned to the source of the overzealous voice to find a tall thin blonde woman standing by the balcony curtain. "Our hero," She smiled, and looked at me with an expression that could only be read as contempt. "And who are you?" She huffed,

"Who are  _you?_ "

"None of your business! This is between me and Herc! Tell me who  _you_  are," I could smell the wine from here and figured this must be another drunk fan.

"Umm this is Meg," Hercules interjected, seeming to snap out of his daze. "And Meg this… this is Helen…"

"Hmm… scrawny thing isn't she? Don't you prefer a  _real_  woman? You deserve a real reward for your actions. I'm named for the famous Helen of Troy" She sauntered over, sashaying her hips. I actually managed a short laugh at how absurd she looked.

"I guess the sea of raging hormones  _hasn't_  ebbed afterall," I did feel bad, noting how uncomfortable Hercules looked. He put his hands up defensively, and backed up until he collided with the rail of the balcony. Meanwhile, the strange blonde continued to approach him. "And oh, by the way, how are you named after someone who is quite possibly the same age as you?" this stopped her awkward flirting.

"Okay  _Meg._ Care to explain who  _you_  are? Just another mindless fan stalking the hero of Greece?"

"Seems to me that you're guilty of your own crime," She made a growl similar to that of a dog.

"Okay miss… umm… Helen, you need to leave. Please. This is getting out of hand…"

"Why doesn't  _she_  have to leave?"

"Helen." He dodged the question, and I was glad for it. I wasn't yet ready for the world to know who I was.

"No! This isn't fair!" She pouted, and it wasn't until then I realized how young this girl was. She couldn't have been older than sixteen.

"I could use a drink anyways," I stated, looking at Herc sympathetically. I moved past Helen and through the curtain, back to the loud sounds of the party. In truth I was glad for the interrupted; it stopped Hercules from probing further into my enslavement. And a few glasses of wine were exactly what I needed. My head was pounding.

 


	2. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first began writing this story I really really struggled with this chapter.

 

* * *

I could hear Hercules argue with the strange girl for a few more moments before she walked past me, pushing me roughly to the side. I braced myself with a hand against the wall, which was surprisingly cool despite the summer heat. I lifted a brow as she vanished into the crowded central room, moving the curtain aside with exaggerated effort. I chuckled lightly to myself, and felt someone walk up behind me; carefully lacing their fingers with mine.

"Y'now, I'm starting to wonder if we'll ever have a good moment alone," I sighed, feeling him come up beside me. "What do you say we go get that drink? After the night we just had… I think we could use it," I wasn't sure how to process everything that had happened, or if I even  _could_. A part of me was unsure that I wanted to.  _I was dead._  The thought wouldn't leave me. I looked our clasped hands, struggling to understand why Hercules had been willing to sacrifice so much for me. I didn't deserve it. I had brought on the end of the world, I had nearly  _killed_  him.  _Twice;_  if you include his deal with Hades. And I needed to drive these thoughts from my head.

"I won't argue with you there," I wondered if he too was struggling with the events of the night as much as I was. We made our way through the short hallway, our hands still tightly clasped. The noise of the party grew louder, making me cringe. The turmoil of voices, the smell of food and wine, the laughter, bards singing their tunes, reminded me just how tired I was. How long had I been awake for? He led me through the room to where a young man was serving wine to guests. "Two please Jason," Herc asked, and handed me one of the cups.

"Thank you," I brought the crimson liquid to my lips, savoring it. It had been warmed, I felt it roll through the throat and coat my empty stomach. It was a deeply dry bitter liquid, and had not been watered down. "Mmm… Herc, you know the good stuff," I tilted my cup to him, "You have good taste,"

"Heh… thanks," He chuckled, a nervous smile crossing his features. I smiled back at him, finding his nervousness endearing. It was a quality I was so sure was fake when we had first met, but he had shown me otherwise. We both finished the first cup of wine, and quickly grabbed a second. It was strong; already my limbs felt heavy, my apprehension beginning to ease.

"So who was that crazy girl from earlier?" I asked, moving a few steps aside to allow other guests access to where the man named Jason was serving drinks. A great rumble from my stomach cut through the conversation, reminding us both neither had eaten in many hours. Even with all the food being served and passed around, we hadn't indulged. Apparently we were both too distracted.

"One of my fans… just a little more determined than others," He laughed. "Sounds like you're hungry. I'm starving. Come on let's get something to eat," The party had been thrown together hastily, primarily by Phil and the various persons who served the villa, additionally the many citizens of Thebes who had come to the villa to pay tribute to their hero. But despite this, the spread was still a sight to behold. A large table rested against the wall, stretching halfway across the room. It was stocked with such an array of foods that I hadn't seen since my childhood. What hadn't been prepared by those at the villa was brought by guests. Roasted fish, chicken, wild boar, bowls filled with fruits coated in honey, vegetation, nuts, flat breads, sweet breads, boiled eggs, and cheeses.

"Dear Gods," Seeing the food before me made the pangs of hunger throb deeper in my stomach. There were two young women at the table, helping serve people. Others were milling through the room with large platters balanced on their arm to bring the meal to the guests. Hercules was quick to fill his plate, reassuring the two women that he didn't need assistance, and held a plate out to me,

"Umm… I don't know what you like," He faltered. I chuckled at the intent of chivalry, and took the empty plate from him.

"I've always preferred seafood," I replied, reaching for the fish. There was a bowl filled with lentils that had been both spiced and sweetened, and I happily added some to my dish as well as some bread.

There were many chairs and tables around the room, and I was sure that if we found a vacant one Hercules would draw attention and it would quickly become crowded. I didn't know how much longer we could be lucky with him being left unmolested at a party in his honor, especially now that many of the patrons were intoxicated and likely to forget how to be courteous.

"What do you say we eat outside?" I suggested,

"Sounds perfect!" He smiled back, and we sauntered through the room and out through the front door. The first serving of wine was kicking me in full gear, making my eyelids feel as heavy as my arms. My cheeks were burning, as they always did whenever I decided to imbibe. We sat down on the marble stairs, warmed by the morning sun. With our plates on our laps, sitting outside on the dust covered stair we must have looked barbaric. But it allotted us a sense of privacy, showing such disregard for propriety may keep many of the guests at bay lest be judged themselves as being impolite company.

Despite downing the second cup of wine and wishing for a third in my attempt to wash away the memories of the best and worst night of my life, it was all I could think of. However, the alcohol was working its befuddling magic, suppressing the negative and letting me focus on the good of the night without guilt or shame.  _He saved my life, in so many ways._

"I never thanked you… for saving me," The words slipped out of my mouth, and I began to wonder if the wine had been a good idea. I was normally better at reigning in my wandering thoughts, suppressing words before they escaped. A man was making his round with a tray of drinks, and I was quick to grab one, drinking more than half of it in one large swig.

"How could I not?" He replied, turning to me, the smile on his face so genuine I felt as if my heart would wretch itself from my chest. "You… you saved  _me_. After how I treated you… I-I only stopped Hades because of you. You're the hero Meg… The cosmos would belong to Hades if you didn't... You didn't deserve to… umm… I had to change it," He faltered, his words staggered and paused. "And I- I… I couldn't imagine… life without you…" He looked away, but I could still see the deep crimson spread across his cheeks as he stuttered the last sentence,  _A life without Meg… even an immortal life… would be… empty._ The words he said to me only a few short hours ago. But it could have been another life.

 _You always this articulate?_  The silly, playfully mocking phrase rose, but caught in my throat behind the sob I was struggling to suppress.  _You're the hero Meg._  No, I wasn't. He wouldn't have even been in that desperate situation had I not been acting so selfishly, had I defied Hades when it could have mattered, had I just  _told_  Hercules when he could have done something about it. But instead, I had foolishly withdrawn into myself as I clung to a desperate hope for freedom.  _There really are worse things than death Wonderboy._  I couldn't find words, and instead reached out and pressed my lips against his as the tears mounted on my eyelashes. He returned it, with all the passion and emotion I poured into it.

We broke the kiss with reluctance, and I put my cup of wine to my lips to try and dodge having to speak. For once I was the one who couldn't find the words to say. He grasped my free hand and gave it a strong reassurance squeeze that may, under other circumstances, been uncomfortably tight. But I needed the contact, to know he really was here beside me. To know that not only was he very much alive, but that so was I. Things began to grow fuzzy, the wine was far stronger than I had anticipated, or what I was used to. It wasn't the usual spiced watered-down dregs most people drank.

"I love you," the only words I could think of. The only way I could get myself to express to him this desperate mix of emotions I was struggling to reign in. Here was a man who had been willing sacrifice  _everything_  for me. He gave up eternity for me, he opted for a mortal life, he would one day  _die_  once again because of me. But he was  _happy._ Because of me. And all I could come up with to say to him were those three stupid simple single-syllable words that somehow held all the power in the cosmos.

"I love you too," he replied, brining my hand to his lips as he kissed my fingertips carefully. I smiled at the old gesture, something I used to find unbearably hackneyed. But coming from him, it felt genuine and affectionate. Maybe that was the wine heavily clouding my judgment. The edges of my vision were beginning to cloud as the heaviness in my limbs grew. I stood, realizing quite quickly I had no balance. Hercules stood quickly, catching my shoulders to hold me steady, "careful,"  _whoops, careful_. Flashes of our 'date'. Would everything he said make me reflect back upon the night?

"I think I need to turn in… I'm pretty tired," Luckily the slur in my words was hardly discernable, but the full weight of my fatigue hit me. I hadn't slept in more than a day.

"Me too… it's been a long night,"

"One way to put it," I laughed, biting my lip to hold back a senseless giggle.

"Here," He grasped me hand and led me back into the villa where the sounds of the party were roaring strong.

"But your party?" I inquired,

"I think everyone is drunk enough they won't notice. We just saved the world, I think we deserve nap," He smiled,

"Mmm… I won't argue that," We went back down the short hallway that led to the balcony, to a adjourning it. Inside the room I gasped at the sheer luxury of it. Even my father's palace couldn't boast the lavishness of what lay before me. The walls, like the hallway, were adorned with medals, paintings, tapestries, and trophies. Large marble columns held up thick tendrils of fabric sewn with pictures telling epic tales and journeys. The bed was a large wooden structure, rather than the common pile of straw and linens on the ground. The linens of the bed were a bold red, and I walked up to it feeling the soft foreign material. This wasn't the usual wool I was accustomed to. There were pillows, and felt as if they were stuffed with feathers rather than straw the outer fabric made of the same soft material as the liens. I threw myself onto the bed, laughing loudly.

I had been living in the underworld for over three years; three years in a cold damp cave, surrounded by the smell of lichen, wet stone, sulfur, and foul water. The cold was the hardest to adjust to; it was a deep penetrating chill that I couldn't escape from. During the first year of my internment I would often fall asleep before the hearth in the room Hades kept me in, wrapped in whatever linen was available. The idea of sleeping in a room warmed by the summer heat was a dream I had long ago forsaken.

Hercules sat on the edge of the bed closest to the door and I scooted over to give him room. We were both too exhausted, and possibly too drunk, for the fact we were still in our dirty tattered clothing we had survived the end of the world in to matter. Sleep was already beckoning to me and I curled onto my side almost instinctively. I closed my eyes, feeling my body starting to cave to sleep already. But I was jolted as I felt an arm wrap around me, a hand sliding just under my left breast. I flinched, my pulse quickening as my breath caught in my throat. I could smell the phantom sulfur, hot breath against the back of my neck, and a chill ran through me.

"I didn't mean to startle you," I managed to relax, the rational part of my mind able to suppress my unconscious fears as it told me it was Wonderboy who had his arms around me. "I-I just… I just need to-to feel your heart beat…" He faltered, "I wasn't trying… It wasn't…"

"Shh…" I whispered, shifting myself until I felt my back rest against his chest. "Just startled me," I assured him.  _I just need to feel your heartbeat._ There was no lust in his gesture, and the realization that he needed to reassure himself that I was alive once again brought tears to my eyes. How could I mean so much to someone I had done so many horrible things to? I didn't deserve this. Regardless, I let myself enjoy this; the warmth of his arms around me, the warmth of his breath against my hair, the comfort of the linens as he wrapped them around us. I closed my eyes.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, there is a pulse called the apical pulse, in a woman it rests under your left breast along the bra line, and it is the strongest pulse in the body. Men have it too, but I just wanted to explain what exactly it was Hercules was doing. The idea he couldn't fall asleep unless he could feel her heart beating was too cheesy to resist. I lost my oomph for proof-reading halfway through this, and I am unsatisfied with the last few paragraphs. I hope this is still up to par, I just wanted to get this chapter posted. I may do editing and re-post it. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Did I win your seal of approval? Or did I move this chapter too fast?


	3. A Visitor

 

 

* * *

I opened my eyes to a dark room, looking around for familiar surroundings. The crude holes in the walls where I would stash my scrolls, the wooden box where I kept my few meager belongings. I waited for my nose to adapt to conciousness and welcome me with brimstone, mold, and wet obsidian and granite. I waited for familiar echoes of wailing, the barking of Cerberus, and even the occasional spashing of Charon's staff against the water. It took only a few seconds for my eyes to begin to adjust to the dark and I came to realize my true surroundings. The air was still hot, the humidity so thick I could smell it. I shifted, my body protesting with aches and loud crackles in my joints.

"Did I sleep all day?" I mumbled aloud, turning to the empty bed beside me. I rubbed my eyes and the dried saliva from my cheek, "Ugh… I even drooled," I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the small end table to find a piece of parchment weighted down by a small decorative object. I lifted it aside and took the small parchment,

_Meg,_

_I had to leave early for a few interviews. They want to know all the details about my "heroic deeds" to stop Hades and the Titans. Then the king wants my help downtown to clear some of the heavier debris and help bring up some water for the fires. If you get hungry Jason woul d be happy to make you something, and I'm sure one of the girls would be more than happy to draw a bath for you, make yourself at home._

_Love,_

_Hercules_

There were a few marks on the parchment that showed he was struggling with how to end his letter and I cuckled at the innocence of it. Despite the heat a warm bath sounded tempting, my skin was still coated in a fine layer of dust and dirt, and my tired muscles were protesting against any movement. I stood, and a powerful throb took hold, and a wave of nausea curled in my stomach.  _Why'd I drink so much?_  I was thankful for the dark, the light may have only made my hangover worse.

I placed the parchment back on the table before venturing out in to the hall. The stone floor was a welcome cool from the heat, I wasn't sure where I had left my sandals but I had removed the dusty mud caked things shortly after Wonderboy had brought me back to the villa. I parted the curtain that separated the hall from the central room; and I was surprised to see it so clean. I had last seen it brimming with people, the walls lined with tables of food and drink, furnishing everywhere to accommodate the guests. But looking at this room now, I almost questioned if I had imagined the entire thing.

I began to wander, my original intentions forgotten as I looked around this room. I saw the curtains against the back wall and smiled, remembering Wonderboy hiding sheepishly behind them as Phil ushered a herd of squealing girls through the door. The divan was where I remebered it, against a wooden series of shelves containing memoribilia, toys, scrolls, and other little trinkets that were a piece of this city's undying love for the hero. The small doll of Phil was back in its place, someone having replaced it after I had tossed it aside trying to convice the devoled hero to 'play hookie'. I sighed heavily,struggling to wrap my mind around the last twenty-four hours. Or was it longer now? I wasn't sure of the time.

"Feeling nostolgic?" I recognized that voice and turned quickly, stepping back and falling down against the divan.

"Hades?!" I quickly got to my feet, side-stepping to avoid tripping again.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked, "Wasn't very nice of your boy-toy to throw me into my own river. Really think that would work, I mean… it is  _my_  domain!" he burst into familiar blue flames, and I sheilded my face from the heat it felt as if the hair on my arm had burned away.

"It wasn't very nice of  _you_  to push  _me_  into said river," I replied, and he reached out clutching my arm before I could react and pull away. He pulled me close to his chest, his nails digging painfully into my skin.

"It wasn't very  _nice_  of blunderboy to  _stop me_  from finally teaching my arrogant brother a lesson! Him and I… we had a deal you see? Oh, right, you were there! You remember, right? All the crying and the begging… who could forget! But I made a deal, he gives up his strength, I let you go, I finish taking care of some real estate you two watch the world burn, get over it, everyone is happy, see? But no. You had to go kill yourself like the noble little princess that you are,"

"Don't call me that," I snapped.

"What? Princess? Still have daddy issues I see."

"What is your point?" I shouted incredulously, straining as I tried to pull away from Hades.

"My point is, you broke my deal with beef jerky here,"

"Actually-"

"It is  _rude to interupt!"_ He burst into flames again, and I let out a pained gasp as the hands clamped tightly against me ignited, and he roughly threw me to the ground. I began to quickly rub at the red and irriated skin, looking up at the venegeful God.

"Now this is how it was supposed to work, he gives up strength I fight Zeus, I win, I get the Cosmos, we all live happily ever after. But Wonderboy made sure  _that_  didn't happen. So I settled for my consolation prize.  _You._ " He clucked his tongue at me, "Now you see, this is where things get really funny," He laughed, running a hand through the fire atop his head. "Now your stalwart hero," he clapped his hands together, resting them against his tiled head as he batted his eyes and mocked a soprano tone, "came to me to save the day. He offered himself for you,"

"Not telling me anything I don't know," I replied, getting to my feet drying to ignore the pain in my arms.

"Well isn't that just adorable,tell eachother everything now? No, just him right? Never give up  _your_ secrets little Nutmeg. Well here's the thing. If you know about that deal then you know I haven't received  _my_  end of the bargain," He tapped his finger against his chin, "now let me think. The terms were,  _his_  soul for  _your_  soul. No fine print, no loopholes, no if-ands-buts. Well, with him gaining his  _immortality_  that obnoxious immature little day-dreamer I could just… no, I'm fine. I'm good I'm okay with this," He took a deep breath, settling the blue flames that had begun to grow red, "Hercules's soul is back off the bookie's table. That leaves,  _you_ "

"No. I held up my end of the bargain, his weakness for my soul. I didn't like it but I held up my damn end of the bargain Hades,"

"But then you went and got yourself killed, didn't you?"

"And I had passage! I had my obolos for Charon!"

"Hey, lord of the dead babe. And hate to break it to you, but you were  _dead_. That makes me lord of you, so in a roundabout way, yeah. I owned your soul again. Hercules tried to get it back, but didn't hold up his end of the bargain."

"You  _lost_  Hades, get over it," He approached me, placing a hand on my cheek. I turned away and took a step back but he was quick to match it,

"Admit it, you miss it. This life, isn't for you. You liked being down there with me,"

"Never!" he smiled at my response,

"Denying it won't change your fate, you're  _mine_ "

"We've been through this Hades, you. Lost. Get. Over. It." I anunciated my words carefully, locking my gaze with his.

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to drag you back to the Underworld with a flair and a puff of smoke. Your  _hero_  would fix that. But if you were to incur… an  _accident_  even  _he_  can't save you once you come back to me. I won't fall for his deal twice." And he vanished, leaving me alone in the dark room with his words and my thoughts for company.  _He's right._  I knew he was right. But why tell me? To taunt me? Or did he have alterior motives? I found my hands trembling, and my attempts to still them were unsuccessful. Wether it was from fear or pain, I wasn't sure. Loath as I would be to admit it, fear seemed more likely, Hades words were ringing clear in my head.  _Hades still owns me, after everything I did to earn my freedom. All my selfish mistakes. For nothing._   _But at least right now, he's not trying to claim me. Focus on that._

I sat down on the divan, looking at the deep red marks on my arms. The skin was already blistering, a clear yellow fluid building up in the areas where some skin was already starting to lift.

"Damnit…" I muttered, gingerly touching the burn with my fingertips. "How am I gonna explain  _this_  away," I grumbled. I wished I had some cold water to splash against the seething burns, tightening my fists against the pain. I contemplated searching for an article of clothing that would cover my arms, but the summer heat and the thought of the fabric rubbing against the tender burns put me off from that idea.  _Why am I trying to find a way to hide it?_

Regardless of my desire to hide the burns, I still had to treat them; I had been burned by Hades enough times to have learned how to tend to them myself. I bit my lip as I thought about it, there might be pig fat in the kitchen but wasn't enthralled by the idea of smelling like pork. I wasn't sure where I could obtain resin or bitumen, and realized my choice had been made for me. Before searching for the kitchen I returned to the bedroom and found some linen in a box that appeared to have been placed for just such a purpose. There were several that appeared to have been used at one point, old dark brown staines that could have only once been blood. I tried to find linens that weren't stained, and took my makeshift bandages back to the central room.

"Now where would the kitchen be…" My head was throbbing, my stomach threateing to evacuate its contents, my arms burning as large orange blisters began to form on the agitated skin, leaving me in no mood for an extensive search. By dumb luck the first of the adjourning hallways I chose led me to the kitchen down at the end. This hall, like the first, was lined with medals, carvings, parchments preserved in beeswax, tapestries, small marble columns that held painted vases and carves busts. "Damn Wonderboy… your home is like a monument," I chuckled. I parted the large curtain to separate the kitchen and gasped at the enormity of the room. Like the bedroom it put everything I had ever seen to shame. There was a young man tending to a fire with a large clay pot suspended over the burning embers. "Umm… hello?" I called, my voice echoing off the stones of the cavernous room. The young man looked up, apparently startled.

"Oh! Domina," He stood tall, head bowed,

"Oh Gods don't call me that…  _ever_. Please." In my father's house the servents and slaves had always called him Dominus, and my mother Domina to show their submission. I was never fond of the term, despite it being the social norm. "Megara, friends call me Meg,"  _If I had any friends._  I halted myself from spewing my usual self-depreciating humor . It felt so long ago now that I had intorduced myself to Wonderboy the same way.

"Meg," he clarified, standing strait. He was a tall man, had nearly a full head over me, and his tossled curly hair only made him appear taller. "Your arms!"

"I had an accident, I'm okay. But umm… do you have any pig fat? Works well on burns."

"You need a doctor… those look really bad,"

"Really, I'm okay. I've taken care of a burn before," I held up the strips of cloth I held in my hand, "See, I just need some pig fat to cover them so I can wrap them. And they  _really_  hurt, so I would appreciate skipping the argument," I tried not to sound too sharp, but the pain was fouling my mood.

"Yes Dom- Meg. But I still think you should see a doctor. Hercules is friends with one, Hippocrates. Said to work miracles!"

"I appreciate the concern, I do. But right now I just want to get these covered up," He looked about to protest, but turned to gather the requested material. I leaned back against the wall, trying to avoid thinking about my encounter without success.  _Why would Hades come back?_  The young man came back, and I realised that I recognized him, "You're that guy who was serving drinks last night, right?"I tried, but could not recall his name.

"Yes, I'm Jason," He replied. He seemed to have settled some and I was grateful for that. "So what do I do with this?" he placed the bundleg package of fat onto the table, and I thanked him.

"Here," I walked him through helping me tend to my burns, wrapping the fat-coated wounds with the linen strips. "It's a good thing Herc just had a box of wound-care stuff in the bedroom. I didn't think Wonderboy ever hurt himself, nevermind often enough to need a box of bandages in the  _bedroom_ " I commented,

"Little stuff… you know, cuts, scratches, minor sprains. He heals fast but still needs bandages until they do heal," Jason replied, tying the last bandage.

"Thank you," I replied, gingerly touching the linens.

"What happened?"

"Just a little accident," I dodged, trying to shrug it off to change the subject. "They'll heal quickly,"

"Almost resembles a hand-print," he commented. I shrugged, trying to offer a harmless chuckle to diffuse the tension. I thanked him again for helping me tend to the burns, lying to reassure him that they looked far worse than they felt. In truth, they still felt as if someone were pressing red-hot embers into my skin despite the wrappings.

Despite the rumbling in my stomach, the surprise visit from Hades had turned my appetite.  _How am I going to explain these burns to Herc?_  It was simple enough to dismiss the young man's questions, but Wonderboy would be far harder to convince. A sudden and familiar chill stopped my thoughts,

"Hey, we left off on a bad note," I spun around, finding the diety having snuck up behind me once again.  _This can't be happening,_

"This can't be happening," I groaned

"I'm leavin babe, promise," He commented, "Just figured this," he flicked the loose ends of my bandages, "May make that blundernig hero of yours come stumbling back to the underworld, all stalwart and determined to protest his little smoochy-faced damsel in distress. And I'm jus tnot in the mood to deal with him, or another swim in the river. You understand right? Oh wait,  _no_ , you betrayed the one friend to go play the hero with him."

"You? My one friend? You have got to be kidding me…"

"We can argue symantics another time. Just wanted to… tie up a few loose ends from our conversation," he placed his hands over my bandaged arms.

"Let go of me damnit!" I shouted, trying to wriggle against his grip causing his hands to rub against the blisters,

"Just bear with me here, okay?" There was a breif flash of pain, then nothing. He let go, "Can take those bandages off now. Now don't go telling that bull of a man of yours, if he comes down to me I swear I'll give em back, with interest of course! I always pay my debts with interest, honest thing to do of course," And as fast as he came he was gone.

"That didn't happen. I'm either still asleep, or this is some trama-induced craziness," I muttered to myself as I pulled at the bandages on my arm and gasped when I saw nothing but the smeared pig fat coating healthy skin.  _Now why would Hades go and do that for?_   _Maybe he was just being honest, maybe he wanted to keep his little post-apocaolyptic visit a secret and handprint burns on my arms aren't subtle._ I pretended to shrug it off, ignoring just how frightened he had made me. I'm a big girl, and the boogyman isn't supposed to scare me anymore.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will fully admit, that I hate the character Helen and the entire arc involving her. When I wrote the story "Reopened Wounds" I was 15, and very very new to writing. She feels... forced. But the original readers of "Reopened Wounds" loved this character because they loved to hate her, thus I included her in this version of the story. I try to make her arc make more sense, but I don't know how successful I am.
> 
> Also, yes, the boogeyman was not a figure that would exist in Greek mythology or culture during this era, but consider it one of the movie's typical modern references.
> 
> I do actually try to keep things as period accurate as I can, so if you find inaccuracies I encourage you to point them out to me so I can learn and improve this story.


	4. Fan Club

 

* * *

I sat outside. After years of having my time in the outside world limited by a cruel god, sitting inside made me feel tense. The phantom smell of sulfur still stung my nose, and I couldn't convince myself to stop my rapid breathing. I had yet to sit and think about everything, I had been far too exhausted the previouis night to let more than passing thoughts shift through my mind. I looked up to the sky, looking for the stars that used to bring me comfort on the nights I would manage to sneak out, or return from duty later than demanded. But they sky was still obscured by smoke and dust. I sighed, wanting to enjoy my freedom but these fears would not be so quickly forgotten.

Hades was right, and every part of me knew it. If Hercules had made a deal, his soul for mine, than Hades rightfully owned one of us. And he seemed to have laid claim to his choice. Would I never be trulely free? Was he only letting me remain on Earth so I would taste freedom and forever pine for it after he claims his prize? I was mortal, and even Wonderboy couldn't change that fact. Hades wouldn't let him rescue me from death a second time.

A sudden wind brought the smells of the burning city to my nose. During my internment I had always found comfort in the smell of a wood fire, it reminded me that a place outside the underworld existed. A place where fires brought comfort and warmth, that they were places where people gathered to cook food and share stories. But as I looked upon the wreckage of Thebes, the smell of the destruction wraught by the Cyclpops it no longer reminded me of pleasant things.

I looked at my fingers, flexing them, as I reflected how I had tried to reach for Hercules in my last few moments only succeeding in a few twitches of my fingers. I had wanted to see him just one last time. Then he rescued me, in every possible way. How could I ever show him my gratitude, or repay him for what he did to me? Even if it is just for a mortal lifetime, he freed me from my enslavement, brought be back from the dead, rescued me from  _myself_. I had very nearly destroyed his life, and he had saved mine. I didn't deserve him. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to enjoy this. A smile finally tugged at my lips.

"What are you still doing here?" I thought I reognized the voice, and looked up to see a familiar face.  
"Oh. Joy." I muttered, looking up to see Helen approaching.

"I said what are  _you_  still doing here,"

"You're acting like you live here and I'm an intruder,"

"What are you doing here!" She repeated, clenching her fists.

"I got drunk and passed out," It wasn't a full lie, but I doubted this petulant girl would believe me had I told her the full truth. "Would feel rude simply leaving without saying goodbye,"

"I'll tell him you said bye. Get out,"

"This isn't  _your_  home or does Hercules have a wife no one knows about?"

"I'm his  _future_  wife, you'll see! I run his fanclub, attended every play, been there at every store I have all his merchandise! I'm his greatest fan! We're destined to be together! I  _love_  him!"

"You sound delusional…" I muttered, raising a brow at her. "Obsession and love are  _slightly_  different,"

"Oh and  _you're_  not obsessed? Miss brooding around his front gate."

"I'm gonna go," I was not in the mood to argue with a hormone fueled obsessive young adult and stood to head inside the villa, but I was cut off with a suddent blunt pain to the side of my head. My vision flashed with color, and I squinted to try and clear it. I had been knocked to the ground with the shock of the blow, and shifted to my hands and knees, "Are you crazy?!" I got to my feet quickly,

"If the guards aren't here to stop you I will! You can't just barge into his villa uninvited!"

"Okay two things," I held a hand to my head, surprised at the strength she possessed as the ringing in my ear began to dull, "I  _was_  invited, you  _saw_  me last night. Secondly, if an invitation is your concern why are  _you_ here?"

"I am the president of his fanclub-"

"We've been over that," I groaned.

"I am the head of his fanclub," She repeated, ununciating her words, " it is my  _civic duty_  to see that he is protected from intruders like you!"

"Oh, is that why you have to do a  _favor_  for the guards in order to get in here? Surely your convincing powers of persuasion should be enough to convince the guards to welcome you to the villa with open arms." She looked taken aback, and faltered for words. Her brow furrorwed, and she scrunched her nose in a way that made her appear even younger. As if the cosmos were writing a terrible story, a whinny broke the silence that hung between us announcing that Hercules had returned with extraordinary timing. I looked up for the familiar sight, watching the sillhouette fly off to Pegasus's stable.

"You should leave, after a long day doing hero work, he should be welcomed home by someone who  _loves him_ " I could have laughed at the irony.

"Okay, calm down," I chuckled, hoping there wasn't a bruise forming that I would have to explain away.

"I said  _leave_ ,"

"He is literally heading our way how about you calm down before you give yourself a nosebleed and let him decide how to settle this, okay?"

"Fine, but you'll see!" We stood in awkward silence as we waited for Hercules to make his way up the path and join us near the front gate. Upon approach a confused look crossed his features as his gaze darted between the two of us.

"Oh! Hercules! Welcome home!"

"Uh… Helen?"

"You must be tired, I tried to ge this woman to leave but she  _won't_  must be irritating dealing with such inconsiderate fans! But that's why I'm here, I'm the head of your fanclub because I can keep them in line!"

"Helen…"

"I came here to see you! And I ran into  _her_  she said she got drunk and passed out, so not just inconsiderate but a lush too. She refused to leave untli she said goodbye so here you are so yeah crazy lady? Now you can leave. Go. Now. Leave. Hercie and I need to be alone,"

"Hercie?" I repeated, biting my lower lib to stifle a laugh as Hercules shot me a glare

"Helen,"

"You saved the whole cosmos then you had to be out all day and come home to this crazy lady standing in the garden like a stalker waiting for you at the front gate refusing to leave! You must be exhausted! I can make you a hot meal! You just go in relax, I'll go get the gaurds to get this lady,"

" _Helen,"_

"Then you can go to bed with a full stomach safe villa knowing your biggest fan took care of you! You can't ask for a better way to end your night!"

"Helen!" She stopped her tirade, looking at him with a wide startled expression. "Please go home… It's late. I just want to go to bed,"

"What about  _her_ ," She snorted, crossing her arms.

"Helen…" He sighed, and my eyes went wide when I realized what he was about to tell her, "She's staying here with me." I wasn't ready for anyone to know who I was or what I meant to him. Knowing I was his weakness once before had nearly gotten him killed, what could happen should all of Thebes know who I was? And did he truly wish for me to live here with him? It was a thought I had failed to think about.  _Living here, with him._ Even in my grandest fantasy I couldn't imagine such a life.

"Ha! That's a funny joke!" She laughed, seeming to genuienly believe that he was joking,

"I'm not-"

"Your sense of humor is just one more reason everyone in Greece  _adores_  you!"

"That wasn't a joke… she lives here, with me. You need to go home, we've been over this. You can't just break in to my villa,"

"Why would you want  _her?_  I'm the one who's dedicated to you! I know everything about you! I run your fanclub! I can tell you the date of every monster battle, every natural distaster that you saved a city from,"  _As do I_. I thought bitterly, while not all were caused by Hades enough were. And I was there for most of them.

"Please go home," He sighed, exasperated. "We can talk about this another day," He looked as if the thought alone was something to dread, but he was too polite to tell her such. She pouted, and looked about to continue to argue,

"Alright, but you'll see you're making a mistake. I can make you so happy Hercie! What does she even have to offer you?"

"Meg has been by my side since the day I came to Thebes, and she makes me very happy," The girl scoffed, pouted, and finally turned to leave and made her way down the walkway.

"I think you need to talk to your guards about her. I saw her… bribing one of them," I grimaced at the thought.

"Yeah… they haven't been very good at keeping the fangirls out,"

"The sea of raging hormones has apparently not ebbed," I teased, reflecting back on what felt like months ago.  _Has it really been only a day?_  "You really want me to live here, with you?" I asked, looking into those innocent blue eyes as they turned to me. A smile crossed his features and he reached out to clasp my hands,

"Of course! Well, umm… that is… if you want to. I mean I don't want you to feel like I'm kidnapping you and,"

"Shh…" I put my finger over his lips to stop his nervous ranting. "I'm happy to," I smiled, looking up at him. His anxiety ebbed and he pulled me closer to him, letting go of my hands to wrap his arms around me,

"I love you," He smiled,

"I love you too," I felt the same silly grin overtake my own features, and I stood on my toes, kissing him softly. He tightened his embrace, and I mine. I felt his fingers run down the center of my back, sending chills down my arms. His touch so much more gentle than his clumsy nature would suggest. His free hand moved to my neck, his thumb playing with my earlobe. My fingers wove in his hair and I deepened the kiss. I felt a spark of desire begin to roll through me, and I broke the kiss quickly before I lost control of myself. "You must be exhausted… I can't believe they made you interview today! They couldn't give you the day off after you saved the world?"

"Well I wasn't there all day, I got to sleep pretty late. What about you? When did you get up? You seemed even more exhausted than I was," I chuckled,

"I have no idea. Not long ago actually. It was already dark when I woke up."

"Did you eat anything?"

"Not yet, but now that you mention it I'm starving."

"Well let's go get something to eat, Jason is a great cook."

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled, trying to hide the sudden rush of anxiety that brought bile to the back of my throat and the sound of rushing blood flooded my ears. What if Jason mentioned the strange burns he helped me treat? What if he noticed I was no longer bandaged with no trace of the burns left on my skin? I swallowed the bitter taste in my mouth and followed him back into the villa, leaving the tribulations of an obsessive fan outside.

 


	5. A Warm Bath

 

To my surprise Jason remained silent about the seemingly miraculous healing of my burns. Upon entering the kitchen he had stared at me with a confused, slack-jawed expression but a quick shake of my head seemed to convey my desire for secrecy. We had been given a rare gift of privacy to enjoy our meal; food so lavish it brought be back to the luxuries of my childhood. But sitting across from Hercules, looking into those blue eyes and that optimistic smile I wanted to replace those painful recollections with something brighter.

"So how did the interviews and city cleanup go?" I asked, smiling as I watched Hercules take a large bit of food, his exaggerated swallow and expressions were like that of a player in in a farce "By how fast you're scarfing up that food I'd guess busy?"

"Yeah, totally forgot about lunch!"

" _You_ , forget a meal? The king worked you that hard? Saving the world didn't earn you a little slack?" I asked, failing to hide the bitterness in my tone.

"Well it was important to put the fires out… more of the city could have been destroyed if they spread," The stalwart hero, always willing to sacrifice his well being for others. It was this trait that I both feared, and adored. The trait I owed my life to.

"Still… he could have let you  _eat_." I muttered, taking a large bite of food to stifle myself from speaking too frankly.

"No it's not like  _that._  I just… forgot. I got a little preoccupied helping the city… there were a lot of fires, and a lot of debris keeping people from bringing water to them. The cyclops did a lot of damage…" He trailed off, and I furrowed my brow as the sights, sounds, smells, feel of the night washed back over me.  _Come out, face me! There are worse things._  Words began to flash through my memory faster than the pictures that accompanied them. I remembered the bellowing beast, then the sound of crumbling stone. I whimpered, dropping the food in my hand and rubbing my temple to try and regain control of myself, the throbbing in my ears and the sound of my own ragged breathing drowning out the sounds of Hercules sitting but an arm-length across from me.  _Meg? No!_ Crumbling stone. A bellowing beast. Hands pushing me away. A blue flame coasted beast whispering in my ear, smoke against my wrists.  _Stop it.. stop it…_  "Meg?!" I looked up, Hercules was clutching my hands tightly in his own. "Are you okay? I thought you were gonna faint… you went all pale…" I smiled, trying to play off his concerns,

"I must just be hungrier than I thought. " I lied quickly, trying to ease his concern.

"Meg,"

"Really…"

"You're not just hungry,"  _Why is my first instinct to lie to him? No… it's not lying, I just don't want him to worry. He endured that horrible night too the last thing he needs is to worry about my broken self ._

"I'm sorry… I just don't want you to worry," I relented, sighing. I dropped my gaze, finding that the concern in his eyes overhwealmed me with guilt. "We went through a lot, it will take time to process," I explained, having to force myself to overcome my damnable urge to lie.  _He deserves the truth, for once Megara tell the damn truth!_  I chided myself, biting my lower lip afraid to meet his gaze. Worried about what his expression would tell me.

"Talking about it might help us… process," He gave my hand a squeeze, and I managed to muster the courage to lift my eyes from the table. I was met with a look of concern. There was no accusation or anger in his expression.  _He's struggling too… I keep thinking of myself, and how I'm dealing with this, but I keep forgetting that he's struggling too._

"I've been alone for so long… I'm not used to talking to someone to …  _deal._ " I explained, realizing for myself how pathetic that was. How long had it been since I was able to work through something with someone at my side? How long since I was able to walk away from horror, and have someone to grasp my hand?

"I'll always be here for you," I looked up at his smile, chuckling at the cliched answer. He was never good with words, but they brought comfort nonetheless.

"We can talk about it. In time. For now… I need to just sort it out in my head," I explained. "But I'm here for ya too, you big lug," He smiled at me, the corners of his eyes tilting up."But you… are you… okay?" I asked, struggling to form my sentence into words. If I could be rentered helpless with anxiety at the mere mention of the Cyclops, how much better was he faring?

"I guess we're both just doing the best we can. How many people survive the end of the world?" He chuckled. But I saw black of his eye wide, he was frightened too. The mention of these events seemed to be affeting him the same as I, and he was using humor to coat it. But I pretended not to notice, and returned his harmless laugh. We managed to enjoy the rest of our meal.

Jason came to clear away our dishes, and I felt better for having eaten. With that comfort I came to realize that I was still in my filthy clothes, and I could have sworn I felt a layer of sweat and dirt on my skin.  
"I think I could take you up on that offer of a bath you mentioned in your note," I grimaced, feeling as if I  _looked_  at dirty as I felt. I needed to wash the night off me. I needed to burn this horrible lavender chiton that still smelled of Tartarus, scrub the dust and ashes of the city off my skin, cleanse my hair of the smell of smoke.

"Oh… yeah. Umm," Hercules paused, looking up at Jason who was clearing away the table. "Jason, are any of the girls awake to draw a bath?" I wanted to interject and insist on drawing it myself, but I was unfamiliar with the villa. I did not know where or how to obtain hot water, nor did I have the energy. Despite having been awake for a few short hours, I already felt sleep beckoning to me.

"Alexina is usually up late. I don't think she ever sleeps… creepy," Jason replied. "I'll go fetch her," He walked through the kitchen, vanishing down an unfamiliar hall where I assumed the servent quarters were. Shortly later a foreign looking woman appeared. Her appearance was striking, her skin was almost chestnut, and her hair black, and her eyes nearly as dark as her hair. She was short, coupled with her large almost shaped eyes gave her a youthful appearance. Her name was Greek, the last I expected was to see a girl who was so clearly from half a world away.

"You called, sir?" Her voice was quiet, and carried poorly through the kitchen, but I could still hear her thick accent.

"Alex I've told you a hundred times stop calling me that. You don't have to be so formal,"

"Sorry. What can I do for you?" He sighed, it seemed the debate of her formality was an ongoing one.

"Can you draw a bath please?" He turned, gesturing to me, "Oh. Umm.. Alex, this is Meg. She'll be staying with here. Meg, this Alexina. She prefers to be called Alex."

"Hi," I smiled, feeling uncomfortable. She smiled back at me, and nodded to Hercules before walking past us, I assumed to draw a bath. "She always like that?" I asked, lifting a brow.

"Yeah. She's… quiet," He replied, "Can't blame her. She's had it pretty bad… she was from a country to the northeast. Spice traders were there, and decided to dip into the slave trade. She was one of hundreds captured, but only among a few dozen who made it back to Greece alive. She was sold to a family near Athens. I was there on hero business and came across her, beaten half to death by the head of the household. I demanded they free her and they refused. So I offered to…  _buy,"_ He spat the last word, his fists clenched. "her. And left, refusing to assist them with their business. I told her she was free to go back home, I'd hire a ship. But her whole family had died on the slave ship, her village burned. She had nothing to return home to... And she insisted on repaying me for saving her life. I offered her a place to stay… but she insisted on working for me," He explained, and I was startled by how candid he was. "To 'repay my debt' as she says all the time. I frequently remind her she is free to leave whenever she wants, but she insists on staying. I have no idea what's going on in that head of hers…"

"Damn…" I cursed, looking to the doorway where the girl had dissapeared, and found a smile tugging at my lips, "You have a thing for saving damsles in distress," I turned to him, placing a hand on his cheek and standing on my toes to kiss him gently. "You really are a hero," I was touched by his story, and while I couldn't deny a strange little twinge of jealousy, I was happy to learn he had saved another. It was further proof that he was every bit the hero my heart was making him out to be, that I wasn't placing him on a false pedestal. "And I love you all the more," I whispered.

Some time had passed, the first dregs of dawn painting the horizon a deep crimson when Alexina came to inform me that my bath was ready. She lead me to a lavatory where a bronze bath steamed with hot water.

"Do you require help, miss?"

"No, I'll manage. I can handle myself," I smiled, "But please… just call me Meg," She nodded in response,

"Please call if you need me. I won't be far," I recalled my maid I had at my father's palace. She was a sweet enough girl. She would help me out of my chiton, and to wash my hair with whatever oils and fragrances my father thought would best please my latest sutor. She would help me dress, and brush my hair. Don perfume and coat my face in pigments. I had no desire to return to such a life. I could manage myself. With the other woman out of sight I pulled the pins at my shoulders, unwrapping the chiton and letting it fall to the floor.

I had to brace myself with both hands to keep from falling to the ground with the shock of the sight. Deep purple and blue snaked across my ribs, wrapping around me and down my abdomen, in places so dark it was nearly black. The colors faded down to my hips, and I turned to see the color painted my back, reaching nearly to my shoulders.  _What._ I gingerly touched the deep bruising with my fingertips, expecting and explosion of pain.

_Crumbling. It was the sound of crumbling. Bellowing. And the crumbling. I saw it, stone. Falling. I reacted. Get him to safety. He can't die! Pain. So much pain. The world exploded into the color. This pain. I can't bear this pain. Over soon. It will be over soon. I can't breathe. Soon enough the world will grow black. You ready Hades? You sadistic fuck. I'm coming back. So much pain. Will be over soon. The pressure… Oh Gods please, just end this! Cut my threat Fates! This pain!_

I gasped, feeling a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, meeting the wide dark eyes of the foreign girl. Her mouth was moving,  _talking. To who? Me? Why? I was just going to take a bath._ I shook my head, squinting hard trying to bring the world back to focus. There was no pain, it was,  _a memory?_

"Miss! Miss! Meg? Are you alright?" She was shaking me, the concern in her voice helping jolt me back to the present. I was breathing quick, and I recognozed the lavatory. It was a memory, I had trapped myself in a memory.

"I'm okay. Sorry… bad memory," I explained,

"Your body…" I looked down, seeing the bruises again. It looked as if I should be in agony, but there was no pain. There was a dull ache like an old injury that was nearly healed. I was perplexed, when Hercules had returned my soul the injuries that had taken my life had healed. Was it not an instant process? Was that why my body ached and protested?

"Long story, but I promise, this is not as bad as it looks. It doesn't hurt. Help me up, please?" Alexina nodded, and pulled me to my feet. I looked at her, recalling Hercules story. She had been born to the northeast, why did she take a Greek name? Why would she not prefer to use the name given to her by her parents. The name from home.

"I just heard a bang, as if you fell,"

"A bad memory," I tried to explain. Not wanting to tell her about the Cyclops. I had to come to terms with my own feelings about those events before I was ready to talk about them. I had to find a way to control these memories.  _It was so real, like it was happening again. It hurt, as if I was back under that stone._ "Maybe I could use your help, if just for the company…" I asked, feeling embarassed at the request. I was determined to care for myself, to be independent. But in truth, I was frightened to be alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I was partially tipsy when I wrote a chunk of this, I feel like I rushed it, and that it is horribly cliché and confusing… thoughts?  
> And felt the need to clarify the bruising on Meg is from the pillar. Hercules returning her soul probably healed her fatal injuries, but I felt the need to keep some residual effects. Reabsorbing blood (a bruise) takes a long time, so I felt it more appropriate to make the bruising take time to fade. She was left without an external mark so she would have no scars, so I have her an enourmous bruise to cope with.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time I originally wrote this chapter things were a little rough. 3 younger people in my life died in less than a month, one of them was very very hard to go through the grieving process and it took my oomph for writing away, so even after I began to feel like myself again I fell out of the swing of things and had little motivation to get back into it and it might show in this chapter. I don't want to give her name across the internet so let's call my friend Jane Doe. I met Jane Doe though a support group for a genetic disorder we were both born with. Around the same time she was diagnosed with a spinal tumor, and I was diagnosed with a brain tumor. We were able to mutually relate to our fear, pain, and illness. I was lucky, I won my battle. Jane was tragically taken from us at much too young an age. A friend who understood me in a way no one else could, who fought the same damn fight I did, but we had very different outcomes.
> 
> In a nutshell I was in a mental rut at the time I wrote this chapter. It's why it's so short. 
> 
> Just a note about ancient Greece: It is alluded in some epic poems that people slept in the nude. Given the way they wore clothing in that era, it makes sense. Although it is hard to tell if women slept nude too as nudity was much more common for men, especially if in the army or participating in sports. This is also represented in art, although this varies depending on the specific time period and region.

 

* * *

Alexina left to gather linens and a clean chiton, after a lengthy conversation trying to coax her into believing that she wouldn't return to find me huddling in a corner. Once she was out of the lavatory, I sank into the now tepid water and found myself drawn to the deep colors sprawled across my abdomen, perplexed as to their existence. Whatever magic, divine intervention, miracle, or other impossible event had dragged me back to mortality, had healed my injuries but failed to heal these bruises. Perhaps other internal injuries that were still healing as well. Or the Gods were just continuing to mock me as they always had. The foreign woman returned, handing me the requested items. I felt strange having asked her for this favor, wishing I had simply gathered the items myself.

"Thank you,"

"Do you need anything else?" I shook my head, and tried to smile but it felt forced.

"I'm fine,"

"You sure?" I sighed, not wanting to argue with her again. I should have felt grateful for her concern, but the sentiment still felt foreign and forced. I questioned her motives. I had met this girl less than a day ago, and what little I knew of her told me she had no reason to ever think well of Greece or its people. I wanted to return her kindness, for Hercules' sake if nothing else. He seemed fond of her, so I owed him that much.

"Really, I'm fine." I tried to convey my annoyance at the resurgence of this argument with my tone,

"I've just... never seen something like  _that,"_   _Referring to the artwork on my stomach, or acting like a complete maniac?_  I smiled and shrugged trying, again, to play off her concerns. I considered explaining the origin of the colourful masterpiece, but I would only have made myself seem even crazier.

The water had cooled, but just scrubbing away the dust on my skin and the oil in my hair was luxurious. I closed my eyes, trying to savor washing away that foul day that already felt like weeks ago. I heard Alexina leave the lavatory, and sank deeper into the water muttering my gratitude under my breath, the bubbling water tickling my nose. I sneezed, and having been submerged I snorted an uncomfortable volume of water, and spent the next several minutes desperately trying to snort the water from my burning sinuses.

I laid in the water until it had grown cold, and reluctantly pulled myself out to redress. I looked at the clean chiton left for me, and fumbled with dressing myself. The article was too large for me, but with some fiddling I managed to don it tight enough to keep it from slipping off. My discarded lavender chiton on the floor left me pondering what to do with it. It was my only possesion, the one object in all the mortal world I owned, and I never wanted to see it again. I left it in the lavatory, and wandered to the bedroom.

* * *

 


	7. The Oily Hornet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I try to cram as much historically accurate information as I can, but there are some aspects in the movie that just piss in the face of mythology and time-accurate information. I try to strike a balance of staying within mythology and historical accuracy to the best of my ability while balancing canon. In this aspect especially I like constructive criticism, it helps me learn and make a better story. Also, a pun is written later that wouldn't make sense in Greek as it involves Greek letters spelling an English word. But shush. I recognize it as a shitty joke, bear with me!

I fastened the blue chiton that was laid out for me. The edges were embroidered with a deep blue to add a touch of color, with decorative swirls and shapes sewn up to my knees. The garment was too large, and I was pulling a cream sash tightly across my waist and under my bust to keep it in place. I was still fumbling with tying the one across my chest when I saw movement from the edge of my vision. I turned to see Hercules shuffling into the room, avoiding my gaze,

"S-sorry I didn't know you were still getting dressed," He was standing just inside the door, shifting his feet and wringing his fingers nervously when he turned as if to leave,

"Just tying a sash, you don't have to leave. Here, help me finish," I offered, trying to ease his seemingly perpetual anxiety. It seemed to settle him, and he grabbed the ends of the fabric to fasten the garment. His knuckles brushed against the side of my breast while trying to tie the sash, and I bit my lip to suppress the surprisingly intense desire that flashed across my thoughts, calm down girl.

"Your hair is really pretty when it's down," He said, as he brushed some damp hair from my face, and I moved a hand to my head, realizing I had yet to fuss with the mess. It hadn't dried enough for my unruly curls to take over half the city, but I felt a blush heat my face nonetheless.

"Thank you," I smiled. Hercules dropped his arms after he finished fastening the fabric. It was loose, but the long bands of fabric were doing their job at making me look like I wasn't emaciated by giving it some shape.

"It's funny, your eyes look kinda grey," He stepped closer to me, brushing more hair away, leaving his hand resting under my ear, playing with my hearlobe with his lumb. I shrugged, pressing my lips together into a coy smile. The touch brought a flush to my cheeks, and I tilted my head against his hand. My eyes were a strange bluish-greyish-violet color, and often looked different depending on what I wore or if I applied any pigments to my face. They didn't change, just more of an illusion. "very pretty," he finished, placing his lips against mine. I sighed against his mouth, feeling my heart begin to race,

"Sorry. Hope I'm not… interrupting… anything," I heard Alexina's voice coming from the doorway. Crimson flushed crossed her cheeks as Hercules and I quickly side-stepped away from each other. Is this some recurring trope in my life?

"No, I was just finishing getting into something clean," I held my hands up defensively, doing little to ease the tension. She eyed us skeptically, but gathered up the last of the linen, and I bit my lip desperately wishing for an escape from this awkwardness.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked, shifting towards the door, clearly uncomfortable.

"No, thank you… For, everything," I saw her eyes flicker down momentarily before she walked briskly from the room. I let out a sigh of relief. "All we need now is for Phil to come charging through!" I mumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose,

"Well… actually…" Hercules started, rubbing the back of his neck. "He should be here soon. Press conference about the whole end-of-the-world-canceled thing." I look at him incredulously, before letting out an aggravated sigh. Figures. We survive the end of the world, and even then neither of us could catch a break, both of us constantly haunted by old bosses. At least his I could tolerate.

"I thought you already did that?" I remarked, "Let's see… a few hours ago." Not trying to hide the irritation in my tone,

"I know I know, Phil only told me about the Daily Hornet, but I guess someone saw you with me when coming back from everything, and saw us together a lot at the party. One plus one-"

"Equals the letter 'purple' to the media," I had the feeling he was implying that he was trying to squash rumors before they started. The famous hero, with many aspects of his life known to the public, seen with a strange woman no one knows anything about? I could only imagine what indecorous rumors would rise. But even with lurid rumors threatening to rise, I still didn't want the world to know who I was. Between how crazy that girl Helen was, and how Hades tried to use me as his weakness, I feared what others would do with this knowledge.

"They're already trying to call you 'the mysterious lover' luckily Phil was able to convince them not to run the headline in exchange for an exclusive interview with me… umm…" he faltered, and I bit my lip having a feeling I knew what was coming next,

"umm…" I prompted, gesturing with my hands,

"And… you…" He finished, flinching as if preparing for an argument. I looked at him incredulously, and stammered for a few moments before managing to gather my thoughts into sounds that at least resembled language,

"Why the hell would you promise that?! You didn't think to ask me first?" I bit.

"Well I didn't want the tabloids calling you the nasty things they had planned… they sell a lot of issues making me look available so hopeful fangirls will buy everything up. If I'm suddenly known as 'taken' there goes their cash cow so they went for controversy instead… it was the only way to convince them not to sell the issue. They wouldn't even take an interview with me as a good enough deal…" I was startled he was able to spit out that entire tirade without tripping over his words.

"E.T.A on Phil?" I inquired, to dodge having to give my opinion on an awkward interview I was volunteered for.

"E.T.A?" An awkward gape must have twisted my features as his face quickly flushed red. I bit my lip trying to reign in my mood, or at least mask it better.

"I mean I know you lived on an island, but did you also live under a rock on that island? Estimated-Time-of-Arrival" I clarified, gesturing impatiently with my hands. I had no interest in this interview, and it was amazing how quickly the news of it twisted my mood. Knowing the pretense of his visit, I was not looking forward to Phil either. I could tolerate him well enough, but when it came to managing Wonderboy's popularity escapades he was near unbearable. I was still a little bit irritated at him for interrupting our date over the same popularity nonsense. He was already the most famous name in Greece, aside from the Gods themselves. What more was he expecting of him? And now dragging me into this farce?

"S-sorry…" I saw the dejected expression cross his features and relaxed, even without trying he managed to make me feel guilty for acting so cross.

"Look I'm sorry. We've been through a lot, the last thing I'm ready for is for everyone to know who I am, never mind having to tell those blood-sucking leeches myself," I tried to ease my tone, and relax my body so I stopped resembling an animal in a trap. I sat on the bed, and sighed deeply.

"They're not all bad. Okay most. But not all,"

"Yeah if I recall correctly the Daily Hornet is one of the nastiest tabloids out there. I don't have to read to know they'll take the tiniest bit of information and twist it. 'shoe found in downtown! A serial killer with a foot fetish on the loose? Are you safe?'" I mocked, deepening my voice placing a hand on my chest feigning genuine terror.

"New lead on what is now being called the foot-killer! Footprints in sand! Can this man turn invisible? Is he a God playing tricks on us? Eris herself?" Hercules replied, using an equally dramatic voice. I laughed, far harder than the joke merited. I must have sounded ridiculous, laughing hard enough to make my stomach cramp and my chest hurt, make my eyes water and my nose run; the noise ridiculous enough to make Hercules burst into laughter in return. We sat there in the bedroom, laughing like idiots for a good minute before collecting ourselves.

"I know their reputation is… dishonest to say the least. But they were blackmailing me, and even if I offered to just buy all the issues they would run another article about how I was 'silencing the media'" He sighed, grasping my hands, "Just… put up with this? For me?" He asked, giving me an exaggerated frown quivering his bottom lip,

"Oh stop that! Fine. You got me. As long as we keep it quick," I replied, pulling my hand from his and crossing my arms across my chest. "And you never answered my question earlier. When should we expect Phil?"

"About an hour. We asked them to give us time to come home and eat some food,"

"Well the bathwater isn't quite cold yet. Why don't you take a bath to relax before this adventure? Might even be able to have time to eat after, if you hurry."

We were expecting an hour, but were only given a bit more than a quarter hour; unless the sun broke and the sundial was lying, because it felt like five. Given the last forty-eight hours, wouldn't surprise me. Hercules was still trying to finish getting dressed after a hurried bath, and despite a pair of grumbling stomachs Phil corralled us onto Pegasus after a surprisingly short ten-minute argument and only calling me some objective pronoun once. A record!

"Okay you feathered pony, take it easy. You owe me one," I threatened, less than enthused about the choice of Air Panic Airlines over a normal horse. You would think that was the abnormal choice the way Wonderboy looked at me when I suggested it. Pegasus snorted at me, and I was clueless to if he was agreeing with, or taunting, me.

"I think we can take it easy on the stunts, just this once, "Hercules chimed. Pegasus snorted again, and I understood him about as well as I understood those Celtic carvings merchants sold. Hercules helped me mount the phobia train, and got on beside me, with Phil jumping up in front of me refusing to ride "bitch" as he put it, referring to sitting behind Hercules where he would be both uncomfortable and most likely to fall off. We took off, and Pegasus seemed to listen to his buddy and kept the stunt flying to a minimum. Through he did choose an unnecessarily high altitude for such a short flight. Really? He has to be spiteful? My eyes were squinted painfully shut, trying to focus on the sparse sense of safety Herc's arms around be brought. I was clinging to his hands tight, sure that my desperate grip was uncomfortable, but he bore the discomfort in silence. It felt as if we flew strait to the sky, then strait back down again, only confirming my belief that there was so need to fly so damn high. The way home I was going to walk.

When we finally landed it was outside of a sun-bleached clay and thatch building, the roof as pale as the aging walls. Deep red and blue tapestries hung on the wall, with a golden hornet sewn in the center of each, and with peeling paint the name proudly written above the door. Delta was so faded and alpha written so poorly it read "oily Hornet" and I snickered at the appropriateness. We landed behind the building to avoid the large crowd that had gathered in front. The 'Daily Hornet' was situated in poor part of Thebes where their most popular market lived, downhill from most of the city. Several neighboring buildings had burned down, and even the roof of the tabloid was blackened at the edges, the northern wall coated in black soot from the wind blowing smoke and ash towards the water. The public latrines had been damaged by the rampaging Cyclops causing the air to smell of stagnant urine and feces mixed with molding straw. The thick air also mixed with the smells of wet cobble, cinders, wood fires, and unwashed humans. I heard the calamity of dozens of voices, buzzing flies, and the distant roar of the ocean. The sheer number of voices nearly overtook the subtle, but still-there sound of crackling fires. The last of them had yet to burn out. I felt a sudden heartbreak for the people who had to live in this neighborhood. Up in the villa I nearly forgot about the ruined conditions of the city below, and that those who lived here not only had to mourn their many dead but try and rebuild their neighborhoods. I wondered if Creon had diverted any funds to helping his people.

Moments after we landed the half-burned thatched overhang that served as a door parted, and a stout man ushered us inside. He smelled as if he hadn't washed in near a month and tried to cover it up by rubbing various flowers on himself, succeeding only in making my eyes water with the stench. His face was poorly kempt, an uneven beard coating his thick cheeks. His nose was wide and upturned, and a thick head of curly black hair covered only the top of his head, thin wisps above his ears in the oddest balding pattern I had ever seen. He was quite rotund, carrying most of the weight around his abdomen, with stick-thin legs. The entire package gave him the appearance of a hog.

The inside of the building showed me that he was not nearly as poor as the neighborhood he served, making me believe his unkempt appearance was not for lack of resources. The floors and walls were clean, the walls decorated with parchments of some of the most popular headlines the tabloid had produced as well as autographs from various celebrities, tapestries signed by Kings and nobles. Clearly gifts. The floor of the hall had carpeting running down the length, and where the wall wasn't coasted in flammables torches rested. The flames of which flickered dangerously close and it was a wonder this place was one of few to not burn down. My nose was further assaulted by the smell of far too many burning incense, a clear attempt to cover his own stench. My eyes were watering, and I began to sneeze from the sensory overload. My ears and throat were itchy, every sense begging for fresh air. It was worse than being in an opium den.

"Welcome! Here, come! I have a seat for ya! Wonderful to finally meet this 'mysterious woman' my… sources have been so excited about!" His exuberance felt false, and I continued to grow more uncomfortable by the minute. I was completely regretting my decision to agree to this involuntary interview. I threw a glance at Hercules, hoping I wasn't the only uncomfortable one here or I was going to start feeling paranoid. He bit his lip and knit his brows in an apologetic gesture. This made me feel at least a modicum better, but I still wouldn't feel entirely okay until we were home. "I have a lot of questions. Very excited." He clapped his hands together, and sat down in a wooden chair that looked like it was struggling to maintain his girth. "So let's get started, huh?"

"Please," I replied,

"So let's just skip all the formal introducing words and cut to the chase. Who exactly is this deviously sexy gal here?"

"Excuse me?" I replied. I knew it was a tabloid, but I was still expecting at least a shred of professionalism. I shot a look at Hercules, who appeared equally offended at the way this interview was off to a start. "Wanna try that again?" I didn't realize I was balling my fist until I felt Hercules wrap his hand around mine, giving it a knowing squeeze.

"Ah guess you don't like just bein' casual, eh?" The man replied, sitting back in his chair scribbling away at the parchment. At this point Phil, who had been sitting quietly against the wall at the far side of the room got up, trotted over to the man, and tore the parchment from him.

"You ain't writin' that down. You start this by bein' all rude? After we grant you an exclusives interview? With just you?" He crumbled the parchment and proceeded to eat it, seeming absolutely delighted at the treat.

"Hey! That stuff ain't cheap!" Phil riffled and pulled out a sack of coins from Gods know where and threw it to the man.

"Now shut up about the cost. You gonna do this right? Othah' papers can be all professional and whatnot, why can'ts you? So we're gonna' give this one more try or we take our business elsewhere. Any news scroll 'round town would kill for this interview. We can go to them, and add the juicy bit 'bout how you tried to blackmail Greece's favorite hero! Think of what they'd do with that scoop!" He explained, crossing his stubby arms and tapping his hooves.

"Wait, why the hell didn't we just do that?" I asked, now genuinely curious as to why we were in this sketchiest of places offering an interview to the least reputable media service in the entire city-state. Hercules and Phil both looked at me, and for a moment I wondered if the thought had never occurred.

"Would seem too dishonest to just go runnin' around accusin' this place a' blackmail. Ain't got the best reputation but blackmail ain't something it's known for,"

"Because blackmail, when done right, no one knows you did it!" I snapped back, my patience lost. "And I'm sorry I agreed to this for Herc, but I am not carrying on from here. Starting it by referring to me as 'devious sexy gal' I didn't want to do this in the first place. Sorry sir," I spat the word like it was poison, hoping to convey my burning sarcasm, "But you'll just have to run your blackmail story! Call me whatever you want! But you'll never get an interview out of me."


	8. Clichés

 

* * *

I had left the interview and started to stalk to where Pegasus was waiting for us. I expected the air to feel fresh compared to the thick acrid smell of body odor and excessive incenses. But I was mistaken. I was hit, again, with various foul odors making me cough several times. I peered through watering eyes to find a large crowd had gathered in the alley behind the building, and Pegasus was nowhere in sight.  _Oh just perfect._ I felt an impact of someone jostling me, and turned to find Hercules has been quick to follow me.

The crowd recognized him almost immediately, and began pushing towards us. They bombarded us with questions, quickly and insistently. Their voices blended together into one roar of sound, near impossible to actually discern one question in the sea of voices. I completely regretting my agreement to join Hercules in this interview he had volunteered me for, and had to bite my lower lip to keep my rising temper in check. I could hear Phil's thick accent join in the obnoxious circus.

"Wonderboy, get us  _out_  of here," I insisted, unable to mask the irritation in my tone. I winced as he responded with a shrill whistle, and salvation finally arrived. Pegasus managed to find a place to land in the pressing crowd. Hercules used one arm to hoist Phil onto the winged terror, and the other to pull me up along with himself, waving and apolgizing to the crowd as we took to the sky.

"Sorry about that... I didn't expect it to go like that..." He apologized.

"Don't ever promise someone an interview with me without my consent again," I snapped.

"Sorry..." he apologized again. "The things he was threatening..."

"Are why he runs a sketchy tabloid. People will always read them, some people will believe it, the majority won't. You can't let some random jerk manipulate you like that. And you can't drag me into that with you," I managed to reign in my tone, and keep myself from using much more colorful language.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. I sighed, rolling my eyes. I didn't want to hear another apology.

"Just don't do it again. Please," I replied. I knew he had not intended to make me so uncomfortable, nor had he expected the man to act so unprofessionally. From what I had seen, his experience with the media had only ever been positive. It was a fact that would drive Hades mad with rage. There were more than one unexplained scorched marks in the earth where Hades had a temper tantrum because of that fact.

As Pegasus climbed high into the sky my anger was replaced with panic. I squinted, wishing I could have just walked home. I felt Hercules wrap his arm around me tighter, but it did little to ebb my fear.

"Does horsefeathers really have to go so high?" I complained, failing to hide the tremor in my voice,

"We'll have to work on this fear of yours. A little practice and you'll be fine!"

"Yeah... keep telling yourself that," I quipped, closing my eyes trying to pretend I was closer to the ground. "Can we just fly back to the villa a  _touch_  closer to the safety of the ground?" I could feel my racing pulse throbbing in my throat, which was not helping the nausea that was threatening to make me ruin the upholstery.

"Open your eyes, the view is increidble! You don't know what you're missing!" He sounded genuinely excited, but I just could not share his sentiment. I shook my head stubbornly, and gripped his waist tighter. "Okay okay, Pegasus take it down a bit. You've had your fun let's not scare her to death," The hooved pigeon huffed in disagreement, but the sudden shift told me he was listening to his master and we were mercifully coming closer to the ground.

"See, it's possibly to fly home without being suicidal. You don't need to challenge Icarus's altitude records every time you go out," Hercules chuckled, and Pegasus made a noise that I interpreted as annoyance.

"Peg isn't made of wax. I probably  _could_  break his altitude records..."

"On your own time, you do that while I'm with you-" I was cut off when he laughed again, and I risked loosening my grip to give him a playful punch to the back of the shoulder. "Not funny!"

"Oh come on, you don't think I'd ever actually let you fall, do you?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"That's not the point!" He smirked at me before turning back to watch where we were going, traveling at a still uncomfortable but much more realistic altitude where a fall would only result in multiple fractures rather than becoming an indistinguishable stain on the cobble road. Once back at the villa I nearly fell off Pegasus in my mad scramble to get to the safety of the ground,

"Easy there," Hercules said, trying to help me back into an upright posture. "All done, the excruciating journey is over," He teased, smiling at me. I squinted, glaring at him in return and lightly slapped his bicep,

"It's not funny!" I tried to defend, but only made his grin broader.

"You can take on the end of the world, but throw in a little bit of height-"

"That was a  _lot_  higher than  _a little bit of height_ ," I replied, doing my best to mock him as I head into the villa. "One of these days I'll figure out  _your_  phobia, and then I'll let you have a taste of your own medicine,"

"I'll join you in a few. Just bringing Peg down to the stable," I waved my hand in the air to acknowledge. Once inside, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I was able to play it off lightly with Hercules, but my fear of heights usually brought me to near-panic levels of anxiety. I rubbed my face, trying to convince myself I was being pathetic. It took a few minutes, but I did manage to calm myself down. Between the interview and the flight I was completely exhausted. The divan in the den was calling to me, and I threw myself onto it dramatically before hugging a throw pillow under my head and closing my eyes.

_I was jolted awake by how cold it was. I looked around, and the bedroom was dark. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust and begin to see the vague outlines of the furniture. Dim light leaked through the curtains that led to the balcony, the fabric billowing gently with the wind. I was surprised how cool it was for a summer night, and hugged my arms as thin gray wisps of breath curled beneath my nose. I turned to the spot in the bed beside me only to find it empty. I assumed Wonderboy had been called away to challenge some monster, or some needy politician begging for help._

_I heard my name called, and looked towards the bedroom doorway. It was hard to make out the voice that had called me, but I figured it was Hercules coming home. He usually didn't wake me when coming home late, so I grew concerned. I slid from the bed and made my way towards the hall, calling out his name._

_Once in the hall I realized I was in a cave. Familiar smells bombarded me. It smelled wet and stale, and I could hear water running somewhere in the distance. I heard my name again, the voice again too muffled to clearly distinguish. I called out Hercules name again, and this time the voice was much clearer directly behind my head,_

_"Megara, the oh-so-noble hero," I jumped, spinning quickly and looked at the familiar jagged-toothed smile bearing down on me. "I'm here for my end of the bargain," Startled, I opened my mouth as a silent yelp escaped my throat. I lifted my hand, grasping my throat as I felt a sudden tightness taking my breath away. "Don't worry. This will be quick, I promise. You'll be home soon Nut-Meg," I shook my head, taking in a wheezing breath to rebuke him but choked as if the air itself had become water, "You'll be home soon," He sneered again,_

"Meg!" I jolted, and swung out an arm to try and strike Hades in that arrogant smile. He jumped back quickly, "Whoah!" a much softer voice exclaimed, and it took me a moment to realize it was Wonderboy who had been standing over me. "Careful. Almost took my nose off,"

"Wouldn't want to wreck that pretty face," I smiled, trying to joke off the returning anxiety. I placed my hands over my face, trying to rub away the remaining dregs of sleep. "Ugh. Didn't think I'd fall asleep that quickly, figured I would just lie down for a minute," I explained.

"You okay?" He asked, and risked sitting beside me.

"Yeah," I replied quickly.

"Bad dream?" He asked,

"No. Just dreaming I was getting into a fight with a tree," I replied sarcastically, lifting a brow at him. "Where's Phil? You take him home after dropping me off?" I asked, realizing I hadn't seen the frustrating goat since we landed.

"He wanted to do some training with Pegasus, I managed to talk him into making it a solo session,"

"Serves him right for trying to scare the lunch out of me," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. I was actually quite surprised Phil was willing to let Hercules escape a training session of any sort.

"Sorry I put you through that. I've never had a reporter act like that before..." his voice trailed off, as he knit his fingers nervously.  
"He's just one random ass. Even if he tries to publish some scathing article, he picked a  _really_  bad time to do it. I mean, you literally just saved the world. Not the best time to try and convince Greece you're actually a selfish jerk," I tired to reassure him. "And don't you worry, I will find a way to repay you for that delightful flight," This got a smile from him.

"I'll have to keep eyes on the back of my head,"

"Oh trust me, you won't see it coming," I winked at him and laid back across the divan, resting my head on his lap. "Can we do nothing for the rest of the day?"

"Sounds like fun," He replied, and began to run a hand through my hair. A sigh that felt like a purr hummed in my throat. I wanted to sleep, despite the fact I had done little more than sleep since coming to the villa. I pondered if my body was still just struggling to finish recovering, and I thought about the extensive bruising muraled onto my torso. I pushed the thoughts away as I tried to enjoy the simple affection of Hercules stroking my hair, his thumb playing with my earlobe. Unfortunately, like every other moment we tried to share, we were interrupted as if the muses were using me to write a terrible comedy,

"Kid! Get over here!" We both turned towards the entryway and almost in unisent groaned as Phil came charging into the den,

"Really Phil? Really? This is just growing cliched" I whined, sitting up so Hercules could stand and see what had riled Phil up into such a fuss. "It's like you have a 'nice moment' radar and have to come ruin it,"

"Hey, I don't make these monsters magically appear!" Phil retorted, and I tried to tune out the following conversation but his voice was so loud it was an impossible task. "Now get out there kid, down by tha' watah'"

"You were out back! How did you even know there was a monster?!" I asked, incredulous at yet another interruption. He ignored me, and went back to telling Hercules all about the miraculous appearance of a harpy, or a lion, or a fire-breathing scorpion with a human's ass screaming obscenities at dogs. Whatever sensational threat to the world had appeared, and needed Wonderboy, and only Wonderboy, to once again save the day from this clearly monumental disaster. I nodded at his promises to return home quickly word-jumbled between apologies for having to run off.

"I love you," He finished, and despite Phil's ceaseless protests to leave immediately gave me a quick kiss before dashing off after his screaming coach.

"Love you too," I shouted back, getting an acknowledging hand wave. I chuckled despite my irritation and watched my hero once again dash off to save the day.

* * *

 


	9. Rada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Guess what this idiot just realized? I have a lot more chapters of this story I still need to post. I'll try to maintain an actual update schedule until the story is fully uploaded and I want to try hard at getting new chapters written too. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this, and what's to come!
> 
> This chapter was short since I wrote it shortly before having wrist surgery. I'll post the next real chapter likely tomorrow (okay technically later today since its 1am) , or this weekend

 

* * *

Despite the overwhelming desire to simply curl back up and sleep, I forced myself to my feet. My growling stomach was just enough motivation to keep me from slumber. I wandered to the kitchen to find Jason and an unfamiliar young woman was cleaning the floor. The pair looked up when they heard me enter, and the young woman jolted to her feet and Jason shifted on his feet, as if trying to look more professional.

"Relax..." I commented. Even growing up with this behavior I found it odd. Jason had made a few meals for me now, and I was becoming fond of his food. The time in the underworld had made me more self-sufficient, so it felt odd to be relying on another person for food. I approached the pair, the woman clearly uncomfortable and Jason seemed to understand I wouldn't bite and relaxed. "Hey Jason,"

"Megara," He nodded his head, and I sighed, rolling my eyes,

"Please, just call me Meg,"

"Meg," He corrected. "Uh, what can I do for you?"

"Pretty hungry. Long irritating morning," I grumbled. While it would take some getting used to again, I had to admit when I was this exhausted having someone to cook for me was rather nice. Also provided company so I spent less time alone with my own thoughts.

"Umm... I have a few things I can put together/"

"Just make anything," I shrugged, and turned to the other woman. "Haven't met you yet. What's your name?"

"Rada" She replied,

"Rada, you really think I'm gonna hurt you? I assume you've been working for Hercules for a while now, right? Why would he let anyone in his house who would hurt, well, anyone?" I asked. She appeared to think it over, and finally relaxed her posture. She had short dust-brown hair that matched her eyes, the tight curls making her hair appear shorter than it was. She was fairly tall, nearly as tall as myself.

"I haven't been here long," She replied, breaking eye contact. I was beginning to get the feeling Hercules had a tendency to rescue the strays, and suspected this woman had a similar story as Alexina. Her body language reminded me too much of my own behavior when I was first interred in the Underworld. "I'll leave you to your meal," She bowed her head again and before I could tell her to stop this whole servant-master behavior she turned and left the kitchen, leaving Jason and I alone.

"She's more kiddish than a rabbit," I commented.

"She gets like that with new faces. Should have seen her when she met Icarus for the first time. Oh man, that was great!" Jason laughed, "He's so friendly and wants to hug everyone. I thought Rada would just die of fright. She'll settle down eventually," He waved his hand dismissively, and walked over to the hearth to start a fire.

"I get the feeling Herc likes to rescue damsels in distress," I remarked.

"Yeah.. well... just to save them. Not like you, he's very loyal to you, never tried to you know... get with any of them or anything... just always steps in when he sees injustice. He hates how most masters treat their slaves. He came home with Rada little before the last half-moon. Guess while attending a party she spilled some wine and her master ordered her beaten. Hercules stopped it and offered to buy her for a ridiculous price that her master would be stupid to refuse. He wanted to set her free, but her former master promised to worse than beat her if he ever caught her off Hercules's property. Even with the transaction, her former master retains that right if she strays off any land personally owned by Hercules" Jason shrugged.

I felt a brief pang of jealousy that Hercules helped Rada, and Alexina, and I was sure several more women. But I knew I was being ridiculous. It was endearing to know that he had such a soft heart, yet a part of me wanted to feel special that he had done so damn much for me. I shook it off, and tried to change subjects.

I heard shuffling coming from the den, as well as indistinct voices. I was curious, wondering if it was more members of Hercules elusive staff, and excused myself from the kitchen while Jason began to prepare my meal. I entered the den to find Helen was walking my way.


	10. Willow Bark

The Helen arc was one I didn't like writing the original version of this story, and still makes me feel iffy with this rendition. 

* * *

"Really?" I muttered when seeing Helen, and began rubbing my temples. When Hercules returned home I was going to give him an earful about the gaps in his security. "What is it that you actually  _want_? If you want to talk to Hercules he should be home before sunset,"

"Well while I wish he was here to see me clean his house of vermin, but I'll do it anyways. Pleasing my boss is just extra," She shrugged. I furrowed my brow, confused. I opened my mouth to question her when a second figure materialized in the room.

"Eh, Meg, how's it hangin'? How's the arms?" I shook my head, backing up.

"So I see it didn't take long to get yourself another lackey? You really are lost without a mortal woman to do all your work for you, remind me again why you're a god?" I asked, and Hades moved towards me faster than I could react to. He reached out, a hand clamping around my wrists and jerking me close, his face close enough I could smell his acrid breath.

"Wonder-blunder and I had a deal. Either I take him, or I take you. I think I'd rather you. Hercules is so... boring. Now you my little Nutmeg..." He licked his teeth as his eyes rolled over me; and I spat in his face.

"Fuck you!"

"Still haven't learned respect?" He growled, exploding into white-hot flames, scalding my wrists before the flames finally settled down. I gasped in pain, wanting to writhe out of his grip but the friction against my damaged wrists forced me to remain still.

"Fuck. You." I repeated slowly, locking eye contact.

"Hades!" A whiny voice chimed from behind him, "You told me  _I_ could do this, so Hercules would see that I'm a hero too. That I'm a woman worthy of him."  
"Settle down, settle down. Geez Louise what is it with you furies getting into a twist over that overrated sunshine grenade?" He shook his head and dropped me, backing up and giving an exaggerated gesture with his hand. "All yours slugger," He snapped his fingers and vanished in a flourish of smoke. I crashed to the floor, drawing both my hands close to my body biting my lip trying to will away the pain. I was not too proud to hope he returned later to undo the burns, like he had done before. I looked up to see Helen approaching, brandishing some type of club.

"You're pathetic too. Fuck you," I spat gathering myself to my feet. My hands were useless the burns keeping me from making a fist, and the pain was making focusing difficult.

"You really want to prove to Herc you're a hero? That you're strong? Fight a monster, not someone who was already weakened by-" My sentence was cut off as she swung the club, and I only manage to roll away to doge my skull being caved in. Couldn't say the same about the shoulder that felt the impact of the club. I let out a shriek as I landed on my hands, and the world went white as the pain overwhelmed me.

"I  _am_ fighting a monster. Some scrawny siren on land, batting her eyes at Hercules, putting him under her spell. I'll free him!" She yelled, telegraphing her next move enough for me to successfully dodge.

"What in Tartarus?"  _Jason_. Helen and I turned to see him charging at Helen. "You again?!" She moved to swing her club at him, cursing and shouting vows to bring him down with me, more delusions of us being monsters in human form. Jason grabbed her wrist, twisting it until she dropped her weapon. She yelped, and he dragged her out the front door and vanished, presumably to bring her to the attention of our lackluster security.

I got the first look at my wrists. My skin was red and covered in orange blisters. I wanted so desperately to shove my arms elbow deep into near-frozen water. I remained kneeling on the floor, gasping in pain, trying to focus on something, anything, other than my burns. I wasn't very successful at it. Even the pain in my shoulder was rendered a mild nuisance by comparison. I was still all but writhing on the floor when Jason came back in, and ran to my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and his eyes quickly moved to my wrists, "Your wrists..." He trailed off, reaching gently to touch my forearms and turn my hand. I had a hunch he was remembering the burns to my arms.

"She had a friend with her who disappeared pretty quick after this," I explained, gesturing to the burns.

"Come on, there's lard where the food is stored. But how did her friend manage to do that to your wrists?" He asked, leading me towards the back kitchen storage.

"You'd be surprised what large man with something on fire can do," I replied, assuring myself it was only a half-lie. More of an omitted truth. Take that conscience.

"I should have come sooner. I should have heard  _something_. And how did a large man with something on fire and a crazy girl with a club get past the security guards?" He mused, shaking his head.

"You still stopped her from caving my head in, and yeah I'm also very concerned about how she got past the guards  _again."_ I shook my head in disbelief.

"It's not like I was about to watch her cave your head in. But I still should have heard someone  _actively burning you with fire_. I mean I heard yelling and came as fast as I could but I guess I wasn't fast enough," I was a bit curious how he didn't hear Hades, but I just assumed that he was out of earshot at that point.

"Still, thank you," I was loathe to admit that with my burned wrists I was in no shape to fight off Helen on my own, and Jason really did save my skin. Once in the kitchen he had me sit while he fetched some lard and asked Rada, who was still cleaning the kitchen, to gather some linen. I pondered where Alex was, rather having the same person see me vulnerable for a second time than add yet another new face to the list of people who have seen me at my most pathetic. I still questioned Alex's motives, but she seemed nice enough.

Jason returned with a clay jar filled with lard, and began carefully applying it to my wrists, apologizing repeatedly each time I winced or gasped. I teased him for acting as nervous as Wonderboy, and he managed to finish his task without further apology. Rada returned with a basket filled with various linens after the make-me-smell-like-dinner part of the bandaging process was over.

"Your wrists..." She inquired, and began to wrap my wrists with the linens.

"Long story," I replied,

"A break-in" Jason corrected.

"A break-in?!" Rada shouted incredulously, "How in the..." She trailed off. "We have security at every gate. How?" I knew how. But I bit my lip. Saying divine intervention by a vindictive ruler-of-the-underworld would make me seem crazier than Helen.

"That blonde girl again, and I guess some dude brandishing fire?" Jason explained, looking at me for a better explanation.

"Hey why would I know why that crazy girl would bring a thug with her?" I retorted to the look he was giving me. He shrugged and stood,

"Let me make you something to drink." He disappeared into the storage room leaving me alone in the room with Rada. I thanked her for bandaging my wrists and she replied with a silent nod. The same hallway Jason vanished into Alexina emerged from,

"I heard shouting?" Her brow was furrowed, and her body was tense.

"That girl Helen showed up again," I told her and she sighed, pinching her nose.

"How? And what did she do?" She gestured to my wrists. Rada shrugged, and excused herself from the room. Alex came over, suspicion written all over face. I could only imagine what was going through her head. We both turned our heads when we saw Jason return with a jug, presumably filled with wine. He set the jug down and went to gather a cup, when I suggested he gathered three. After the last ten minutes of chaos the last thing I wanted was to be left alone with my thoughts. He poured each of us a glass of wine, mine which I struggled to grasp.

"You need something for pain," Alexina suggested. I shrugged, and clumsily sipped from my cup with two hands. I felt my cheeks and ears flush with embarrassment at this and regretted inviting the pair to join me.  _Since when have I become so pathetic? You're stronger than this._ "We should have some willow bark to chew," She continued, apparently unsatisfied with my silent response. I was tempted to deny her request, to prove I was stronger than this. But dammit my wrists hurt. I nodded at her and she left, probably to fetch the aforementioned willow bark.

"Thanks for the drink," I turned my attention to Jason.

"What does that girl have against you?" He asked, lifting a brow. I shrugged, sipped my wine, and mulled through my thoughts.

"She called me a siren, and something about keeping Hercules under my spell," I chucked. "And I don't think she was being figurative. With the names she was calling you I think she might literally believe we're mythological beasts trying to destroy Hercules." I shook my head, wondering what Hades did to convince her to sell her soul to him. I almost pitied her.

"Well I can see where she got that stretch from. You should have seen the way he would talk about you!" Jason laughed, and I blushed again, diverting my gaze into my wine.  _He talked about me to others?_ "Easy to think you were a siren, with how head-over-heels for you he is," I chuckled nervously wondering how much of our relationship he knew about. It was too recent for him to know about my betrayal, I doubt Hercules was talking up the staff about that one. But it made me feel even worse about all my behavior.

"So, I hope when you dragged Helen outside you proceeded to beat the security guard she got by senseless," I said, trying to change subjects. It still felt strange someone could have strong feelings for me, and having someone tell me felt even stranger.

"He seemed as confused as me," Jason shrugged. Alexina returned with a pouch, and handed me a piece of willow bark. Jason welcomed her return with enthusiasm, which she promptly ignored.

"It's very bitter, but if you chew on it it should help your wrists," She explained, I nodded, and began to chew on the bark as instructed. Bitter was an understatement. I cringed at the taste, but continued to chew. The foul taste was by no means worse than the searing throb in my wrists. Even lathered and wrapped they were impossible to ignore. I thanked her, and gestured for her to join us at the table. We drank and talked for near an hour, and with the assistance of a little too much wine Alexina seemed to be getting out of her shell. Our conversation was interrupted when Wonderboy arrived home. I heard him somewhere in the den and shouted his name, with Jason echoing me. He eventually found us sitting in the kitchen,

"Seems like you're all having a good time," He chuckled.

"Come, sit, drink," I gestured, waving my hand but my smile vanished once I saw the look on his face. "My wrists?"

"Your wrists?" He asked, brow furrowed. I glanced at Alexina and Jason nervously. I knew I owed him an honest explanation. And truth be told, if Hades really was trying to cash in on a deal Hercules made with him, he deserved to know.

"A break-in" Jason explained, breaking the awkward silence. "That Helen girl and some flame-wielding psychopath. Guy left before I got to the den, but Helen was still there. Dragged her right out. Serves her right. But don't worry, Alex and I bandaged her up, but she got burned pretty bad." My cheeks flared with heat yet again, and I had to bite my lip.

"Meg..." He came over, sitting in the chair beside me and taking my hands in his.

"I'm okay, really. Slathered them in lard, wrapped them in clean bandages, and Alex even gave me some willow bark to chew. Bitter... but did the job." I smiled, to try and show him I was okay, or he was likely to go into shock with worry. Herc bit his lip, holding my hands carefully, running his thumbs across the backs of my fingers. "And don't you dare say something like 'I should have been here' you are allowed to leave the villa," I insisted, trying to give him a stern look but broke down into a fit of alcohol-inspired giggles. This seemed to ease him and he chuckled lightly.

"I can probably call Hermes and have him get something for the burns, and something better than willow bark for the pain. Burns  _hurt._ "

"I take it from that look on your face Phil put you through more than one nasty training exercise that ended poorly?" Both Alexina and Jason appeared equally interested in hearing humorous stories of the invincible hero having his ass handed to him by that tiny satyr.

"Oh that's not fair..." He pouted. And I returned his pout. "Stop giving me that look!" He crossed his arms and I pouted my bottom lip further, batting my eyes at him, "Oh you are just evil..." He scowled, and he relented. "Fine. Fine." I laughed, and smiled at him. I always enjoyed his misadventure stories. "So were training at Phil's cabin in the mountains and he had this ridiculous course set up,"

"Because the one on his island wasn't ridiculous enough?" I chucked, and he playfully swatted his hand at me,

"On this one setup I had to jump through a swinging spike hoop, dodge some arrows, then dive through 5 flaming hoops in a row, rescue the damsel, and swing to safety with a rope. Well I got through through most of it fine. I grabbed the 'damsel' and grabbed the rope. But a strong wind blew it wrong so I swung strait into the flaming hoops before crashing into the snow. Landing in the snow is the only reason I didn't get burned worse... but yeah. Both my arms were bandaged hand-to-shoulder for two weeks." I stifled my laugh into a chuckle and smiled at him,

"Guess you really are as 'flaming hot' as the fangirls say, huh?"

"You aren't funny" He insisted, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Oh you know I am,"

"Well your turn, missy. I'm sure you've had a misadventure or two."

"Another day, Wonderboy. Another day," I waved my hands trying to brush him off. I had misadventure stories. Many of them. But I wasn't ready to share them yet. I didn't survive my enslavement to Hades unscathed. Aside from Hercules no one knew about my contract, and I wasn't ready for anyone to know about that stint.

"Okay fine, keep your stories locked up. I'll get them out of you! Jason! You're it!" Hercules pointed, and the cook looked caught off guard and chugged the rest of his wine before responding with a laugh. He started telling a story, after which he tagged Alexina, who then tried to tag me again in return. I relented, recalling a story of learning to ride a horse with my brothers and how that ended with them having to explain to my father why I had two black eyes after one of the horses kicked me in the face. There was more than the height factor going for why I was initially less than fond of Pegasus. We all sat and talked for a long while, until the sun had set and growling stomachs declared how long we had been sitting. It felt nice to get to know them. And to see the strangely shy Alexina break out of her shell. "Meg, wanna go for a walk while Jason gets something cooked up for us?"

I nodded to him, glad for an excuse of privacy so I could disclose the true nature of my injury. With the willow bark and bandages dulling the pain in my wrist, the ache in my shoulder was becoming noticeable, mostly when I tried to use my arm to stand up and a sharp yelp of pain caught Herc's attention. I waved him off, promising to explain it in a minute. _Stop being such a wuss._ I thought briefly, but forced the thought to the back of my mind. Hercules led me to the small gardens outside of the villa, which resembled the one we adventured after that play about my cousin.  _And I don't think I plan on ever telling him that was my cousin. No need to bring up that branch of the family tree._  I thought to myself. During the walk to the garden I asked Wonderboy about his day, and he humored me.

"Uneventful really. Took down the monster fast enough. Wanted to come home but Phil made me answer a few of the reporter's questions first. Especially after the disaster at the Daily Hornet. Get into the media's better graces again, prove I don't hate all reporters," He sounded like he was reciting Phil's script. "If he  _had_  let me come home on time-"

"Don't even start with that," I cut him off. "You can't feel personally responsible for everything."

"You've only been here for a few days... and I haven't done a good job of keeping you safe," He frowned, lifting my fingers so he could look at my wrists.

"Your security is the problem, not you. And about my wrists..." I trailed off, causing him to knit his brows. "It wasn't a random break-in. I told that to the others so they wouldn't worry so much. Herc... It was Hades..." I dodged his gaze.

"Hades..." His voice grew deep, and angry.

"He conned that strange girl Helen into selling her soul to him, and showed up at the villa with her in tow. He was talking about the deal you made with him. Your soul for mine. Because you left with mine, he feels entitled to one of us. And guess who he chose?" I tried to explain quickly before he could cut me off. He opened his mouth to speak, but just ended up shaking his head, the grip on my hands tightening. "In true Hades fashion I pissed him off so he exploded into flames. Unfortunately for me, he was holding my wrists at the time," I added, to explain my burns more specifically. I had to fight myself to tell him these things, supress the urge to keep it a secret. This involved him too, he needed to know.

"We have to do something. Now." His tone was angry, and I grew concerned he would allow his anger to override logic.

"Not that simple, and you know it," I replied. He shook his head at me, and carefully wound his arms around my shoulders,

"I can't just let him do this to you,"

"There has to be a loophole in this deal." I suggested, desperately hoping I was right. He couldn't have gone through all of this just to lose in the end.

"My father. He can get his brother in line." He answered. My heart began to race at the thought of involving further gods into our mess. I wiggled loose of Hercules's grip so I could look up to meet his gaze, his brows furrowed with determination.

"Why don't we think it over, don't jump to any decisions," I conjectured.

"I can't stand by if he's continuing to hurt you!" He yelled, causing me to flinch. "Sorry... I... I didn't mean to scare you. It's just. I fought so hard... how can Hades still be a problem?"

"I don't know. But we'll figure this out," I replied, though I didn't believe my own words. I knew how deals with Hades worked, he kept the wording simple to prevent loopholes. My soul for my former beloved, my freedom for Herc's weakness, Herc's soul for mine. They were very black and white.

"At least let me call Hermes, get you something for that..."

"I won't argue with that," I replied. He led me over to a bench, using his thumb and forefinger to give a shrill whistle before calling the god's name. I wondered very breifly how a god could hear such a strange summon when the blue deity appeared in a flash of light. I leaned back, startled by his sudden apparition.

"Hercules, man, been too long! And no I don't mean since a few days ago, haven't actually talked to you mono-e-mono in ages, man!" The god turned to me, and I thought I was going to vomit. "Well now, you're Megara? Right?" I nodded, feeling uncomfortable. My very brief visit to Olympus did naught to ease my anxiety about the gods. Outside of allowing Hercules to remain with me that had never done me right. "You're quite the topic up on Olympus. Saved the mighty Hercules, the reason he earned his godhood, motivation enough to make him give up immortality, yadda yadda. Quite the catch, huh?" I simply shrugged, and gave him a forced smile.

"Overstating it... really," I tried to reply, not wanting my actions held on such a pedestal. If it weren't for me nothing would have happened in the first place. I merely fixed my epic mistake. That is nothing deserving of praise. Had I prevented the war in the first place,  _that_  would have merited praise. "What's with the wrists? New fashion? You mortals change that so frequently can never keep up," He used his cassidus to scratch his head.

"No, Hermes. Umm she was badly burned. We need something to help them heal better than just lard, and something for the pain that works better than willow bark," Hercules explained, finally diverting the god's attention.

"Burned huh? Gotta be careful with fire. What happened babe?" I glanced at Hercules for guidance, unsure if I should tell him about Hades, or lie to a god to keep them uninvolved until we came to a decision.

"Umm..." I started, faltering for words.

"No matter," he replied, attention already lost. "I'll be back in a split," He answered and shot off towards the sky. Before Hercules or I could exchange words he returned, holding two pouches. "Here, this one is to apply right to the burns. Will help heal faster, and keep scarring to a minimum. This one though, be very careful. It's poppy. Very strong, doesn't exist on Greece. Had to get it from another country. Don't let anyone know about these, normally wouldn't give these to a mortal but you saved Hercules so this is the least I can do to thank you," He gave us more specific instructions on the strange liquid called poppy, and reinforced how to be very careful with it which made me hesitant to take it. We both thanked the god, and he flew off back to Olympus.

"You don't have to be so scared... Hermes won't hurt you," Hercules explained to me once the deity was out of sight. I shook my head at him,

"Probably easier for you, you grew up with them as your relatives," I retorted, and stood off the bench. My burns stung, my shoulder throbbed, and as the wine was starting to wear off my head began to throb too. I just wanted to lie down. All I wanted to do lately was sleep. I was just constantly exhausted. Hercules came up behind me, placing a hand gently on my shoulder.

"I didn't know he would make you uncomfortable like that,"

"It wasn't really  _him_  Herc. Think about it," I turned to face him. "You grew up a Demigod. The gods were simply a part of your life. In mine? The only time the gods intervened in my life was when Hades took my soul in exchange for another. What's normal for you isn't normal for me. Just... bear with me, okay?" I asked.

"They're not all like Hades. He really is the black sheep. Besides Hermes seemed fond of you. I imagine Aphrodite would absolutely love you, if not be agonizingly jealous of you," He smiled. I laughed, shaking my head at him,

"Shameless flirt,"

"The truth!" He defended, "You're the most beautiful women I've ever known..."

"Oh stop it, you cheesy goof," I chucked but I found myself feeling flattered nonetheless. Our pathetic attempt at flirting was cutoff when I gasped, drawing both my wrists against my chest, a whimper punctuating how pathetic I was.

"Come on, let's go in get you some of this medicine Hermes gave us and wrap those wrists with the new herbs."

* * *

 


	11. Willow Bark

 

* * *

"Really?" I muttered when seeing Helen, and began rubbing my temples. When Hercules returned home I was going to give him an earful about the gaps in his security. "What is it that you actually  _want_? If you want to talk to Hercules he should be home before sunset,"

"Well while I wish he was here to see me clean his house of vermin, but I'll do it anyways. Pleasing my boss is just extra," She shrugged. I furrowed my brow, confused. I opened my mouth to question her when a second figure materialized in the room.

"Eh, Meg, how's it hangin'? How's the arms?" I shook my head, backing up.

"So I see it didn't take long to get yourself another lackey? You really are lost without a mortal woman to do all your work for you, remind me again why you're a god?" I asked, and Hades moved towards me faster than I could react to. He reached out, a hand clamping around my wrists and jerking me close, his face close enough I could smell his acrid breath.

"Wonder-blunder and I had a deal. Either I take him, or I take you. I think I'd rather you. Hercules is so... boring. Now you my little Nutmeg..." He licked his teeth as his eyes rolled over me; and I spat in his face.

"Fuck you!"

"Still haven't learned respect?" He growled, exploding into white-hot flames, scalding my wrists before the flames finally settled down. I gasped in pain, wanting to writhe out of his grip but the friction against my damaged wrists forced me to remain still.

"Fuck. You." I repeated slowly, locking eye contact.

"Hades!" A whiny voice chimed from behind him, "You told me  _I_ could do this, so Hercules would see that I'm a hero too. That I'm a woman worthy of him."  
"Settle down, settle down. Geez Louise what is it with you furies getting into a twist over that overrated sunshine grenade?" He shook his head and dropped me, backing up and giving an exaggerated gesture with his hand. "All yours slugger," He snapped his fingers and vanished in a flourish of smoke. I crashed to the floor, drawing both my hands close to my body biting my lip trying to will away the pain. I was not too proud to hope he returned later to undo the burns, like he had done before. I looked up to see Helen approaching, brandishing some type of club.

"You're pathetic too. Fuck you," I spat gathering myself to my feet. My hands were useless the burns keeping me from making a fist, and the pain was making focusing difficult.

"You really want to prove to Herc you're a hero? That you're strong? Fight a monster, not someone who was already weakened by-" My sentence was cut off as she swung the club, and I only manage to roll away to doge my skull being caved in. Couldn't say the same about the shoulder that felt the impact of the club. I let out a shriek as I landed on my hands, and the world went white as the pain overwhelmed me.

"I  _am_ fighting a monster. Some scrawny siren on land, batting her eyes at Hercules, putting him under her spell. I'll free him!" She yelled, telegraphing her next move enough for me to successfully dodge.

"What in Tartarus?"  _Jason_. Helen and I turned to see him charging at Helen. "You again?!" She moved to swing her club at him, cursing and shouting vows to bring him down with me, more delusions of us being monsters in human form. Jason grabbed her wrist, twisting it until she dropped her weapon. She yelped, and he dragged her out the front door and vanished, presumably to bring her to the attention of our lackluster security.

I got the first look at my wrists. My skin was red and covered in orange blisters. I wanted so desperately to shove my arms elbow deep into near-frozen water. I remained kneeling on the floor, gasping in pain, trying to focus on something, anything, other than my burns. I wasn't very successful at it. Even the pain in my shoulder was rendered a mild nuisance by comparison. I was still all but writhing on the floor when Jason came back in, and ran to my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and his eyes quickly moved to my wrists, "Your wrists..." He trailed off, reaching gently to touch my forearms and turn my hand. I had a hunch he was remembering the burns to my arms.

"She had a friend with her who disappeared pretty quick after this," I explained, gesturing to the burns.

"Come on, there's lard where the food is stored. But how did her friend manage to do that to your wrists?" He asked, leading me towards the back kitchen storage.

"You'd be surprised what large man with something on fire can do," I replied, assuring myself it was only a half-lie. More of an omitted truth. Take that conscience.

"I should have come sooner. I should have heard  _something_. And how did a large man with something on fire and a crazy girl with a club get past the security guards?" He mused, shaking his head.

"You still stopped her from caving my head in, and yeah I'm also very concerned about how she got past the guards  _again."_ I shook my head in disbelief.

"It's not like I was about to watch her cave your head in. But I still should have heard someone  _actively burning you with fire_. I mean I heard yelling and came as fast as I could but I guess I wasn't fast enough," I was a bit curious how he didn't hear Hades, but I just assumed that he was out of earshot at that point.

"Still, thank you," I was loathe to admit that with my burned wrists I was in no shape to fight off Helen on my own, and Jason really did save my skin. Once in the kitchen he had me sit while he fetched some lard and asked Rada, who was still cleaning the kitchen, to gather some linen. I pondered where Alex was, rather having the same person see me vulnerable for a second time than add yet another new face to the list of people who have seen me at my most pathetic. I still questioned Alex's motives, but she seemed nice enough.

Jason returned with a clay jar filled with lard, and began carefully applying it to my wrists, apologizing repeatedly each time I winced or gasped. I teased him for acting as nervous as Wonderboy, and he managed to finish his task without further apology. Rada returned with a basket filled with various linens after the make-me-smell-like-dinner part of the bandaging process was over.

"Your wrists..." She inquired, and began to wrap my wrists with the linens.

"Long story," I replied,

"A break-in" Jason corrected.

"A break-in?!" Rada shouted incredulously, "How in the..." She trailed off. "We have security at every gate. How?" I knew how. But I bit my lip. Saying divine intervention by a vindictive ruler-of-the-underworld would make me seem crazier than Helen.

"That blonde girl again, and I guess some dude brandishing fire?" Jason explained, looking at me for a better explanation.

"Hey why would I know why that crazy girl would bring a thug with her?" I retorted to the look he was giving me. He shrugged and stood,

"Let me make you something to drink." He disappeared into the storage room leaving me alone in the room with Rada. I thanked her for bandaging my wrists and she replied with a silent nod. The same hallway Jason vanished into Alexina emerged from,

"I heard shouting?" Her brow was furrowed, and her body was tense.

"That girl Helen showed up again," I told her and she sighed, pinching her nose.

"How? And what did she do?" She gestured to my wrists. Rada shrugged, and excused herself from the room. Alex came over, suspicion written all over face. I could only imagine what was going through her head. We both turned our heads when we saw Jason return with a jug, presumably filled with wine. He set the jug down and went to gather a cup, when I suggested he gathered three. After the last ten minutes of chaos the last thing I wanted was to be left alone with my thoughts. He poured each of us a glass of wine, mine which I struggled to grasp.

"You need something for pain," Alexina suggested. I shrugged, and clumsily sipped from my cup with two hands. I felt my cheeks and ears flush with embarrassment at this and regretted inviting the pair to join me.  _Since when have I become so pathetic? You're stronger than this._ "We should have some willow bark to chew," She continued, apparently unsatisfied with my silent response. I was tempted to deny her request, to prove I was stronger than this. But dammit my wrists hurt. I nodded at her and she left, probably to fetch the aforementioned willow bark.

"Thanks for the drink," I turned my attention to Jason.

"What does that girl have against you?" He asked, lifting a brow. I shrugged, sipped my wine, and mulled through my thoughts.

"She called me a siren, and something about keeping Hercules under my spell," I chucked. "And I don't think she was being figurative. With the names she was calling you I think she might literally believe we're mythological beasts trying to destroy Hercules." I shook my head, wondering what Hades did to convince her to sell her soul to him. I almost pitied her.

"Well I can see where she got that stretch from. You should have seen the way he would talk about you!" Jason laughed, and I blushed again, diverting my gaze into my wine.  _He talked about me to others?_ "Easy to think you were a siren, with how head-over-heels for you he is," I chuckled nervously wondering how much of our relationship he knew about. It was too recent for him to know about my betrayal, I doubt Hercules was talking up the staff about that one. But it made me feel even worse about all my behavior.

"So, I hope when you dragged Helen outside you proceeded to beat the security guard she got by senseless," I said, trying to change subjects. It still felt strange someone could have strong feelings for me, and having someone tell me felt even stranger.

"He seemed as confused as me," Jason shrugged. Alexina returned with a pouch, and handed me a piece of willow bark. Jason welcomed her return with enthusiasm, which she promptly ignored.

"It's very bitter, but if you chew on it it should help your wrists," She explained, I nodded, and began to chew on the bark as instructed. Bitter was an understatement. I cringed at the taste, but continued to chew. The foul taste was by no means worse than the searing throb in my wrists. Even lathered and wrapped they were impossible to ignore. I thanked her, and gestured for her to join us at the table. We drank and talked for near an hour, and with the assistance of a little too much wine Alexina seemed to be getting out of her shell. Our conversation was interrupted when Wonderboy arrived home. I heard him somewhere in the den and shouted his name, with Jason echoing me. He eventually found us sitting in the kitchen,

"Seems like you're all having a good time," He chuckled.

"Come, sit, drink," I gestured, waving my hand but my smile vanished once I saw the look on his face. "My wrists?"

"Your wrists?" He asked, brow furrowed. I glanced at Alexina and Jason nervously. I knew I owed him an honest explanation. And truth be told, if Hades really was trying to cash in on a deal Hercules made with him, he deserved to know.

"A break-in" Jason explained, breaking the awkward silence. "That Helen girl and some flame-wielding psychopath. Guy left before I got to the den, but Helen was still there. Dragged her right out. Serves her right. But don't worry, Alex and I bandaged her up, but she got burned pretty bad." My cheeks flared with heat yet again, and I had to bite my lip.

"Meg..." He came over, sitting in the chair beside me and taking my hands in his.

"I'm okay, really. Slathered them in lard, wrapped them in clean bandages, and Alex even gave me some willow bark to chew. Bitter... but did the job." I smiled, to try and show him I was okay, or he was likely to go into shock with worry. Herc bit his lip, holding my hands carefully, running his thumbs across the backs of my fingers. "And don't you dare say something like 'I should have been here' you are allowed to leave the villa," I insisted, trying to give him a stern look but broke down into a fit of alcohol-inspired giggles. This seemed to ease him and he chuckled lightly.

"I can probably call Hermes and have him get something for the burns, and something better than willow bark for the pain. Burns  _hurt._ "

"I take it from that look on your face Phil put you through more than one nasty training exercise that ended poorly?" Both Alexina and Jason appeared equally interested in hearing humorous stories of the invincible hero having his ass handed to him by that tiny satyr.

"Oh that's not fair..." He pouted. And I returned his pout. "Stop giving me that look!" He crossed his arms and I pouted my bottom lip further, batting my eyes at him, "Oh you are just evil..." He scowled, and he relented. "Fine. Fine." I laughed, and smiled at him. I always enjoyed his misadventure stories. "So were training at Phil's cabin in the mountains and he had this ridiculous course set up,"

"Because the one on his island wasn't ridiculous enough?" I chucked, and he playfully swatted his hand at me,

"On this one setup I had to jump through a swinging spike hoop, dodge some arrows, then dive through 5 flaming hoops in a row, rescue the damsel, and swing to safety with a rope. Well I got through through most of it fine. I grabbed the 'damsel' and grabbed the rope. But a strong wind blew it wrong so I swung strait into the flaming hoops before crashing into the snow. Landing in the snow is the only reason I didn't get burned worse... but yeah. Both my arms were bandaged hand-to-shoulder for two weeks." I stifled my laugh into a chuckle and smiled at him,

"Guess you really are as 'flaming hot' as the fangirls say, huh?"

"You aren't funny" He insisted, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Oh you know I am,"

"Well your turn, missy. I'm sure you've had a misadventure or two."

"Another day, Wonderboy. Another day," I waved my hands trying to brush him off. I had misadventure stories. Many of them. But I wasn't ready to share them yet. I didn't survive my enslavement to Hades unscathed. Aside from Hercules no one knew about my contract, and I wasn't ready for anyone to know about that stint.

"Okay fine, keep your stories locked up. I'll get them out of you! Jason! You're it!" Hercules pointed, and the cook looked caught off guard and chugged the rest of his wine before responding with a laugh. He started telling a story, after which he tagged Alexina, who then tried to tag me again in return. I relented, recalling a story of learning to ride a horse with my brothers and how that ended with them having to explain to my father why I had two black eyes after one of the horses kicked me in the face. There was more than the height factor going for why I was initially less than fond of Pegasus. We all sat and talked for a long while, until the sun had set and growling stomachs declared how long we had been sitting. It felt nice to get to know them. And to see the strangely shy Alexina break out of her shell. "Meg, wanna go for a walk while Jason gets something cooked up for us?"

I nodded to him, glad for an excuse of privacy so I could disclose the true nature of my injury. With the willow bark and bandages dulling the pain in my wrist, the ache in my shoulder was becoming noticeable, mostly when I tried to use my arm to stand up and a sharp yelp of pain caught Herc's attention. I waved him off, promising to explain it in a minute. _Stop being such a wuss._ I thought briefly, but forced the thought to the back of my mind. Hercules led me to the small gardens outside of the villa, which resembled the one we adventured after that play about my cousin.  _And I don't think I plan on ever telling him that was my cousin. No need to bring up that branch of the family tree._  I thought to myself. During the walk to the garden I asked Wonderboy about his day, and he humored me.

"Uneventful really. Took down the monster fast enough. Wanted to come home but Phil made me answer a few of the reporter's questions first. Especially after the disaster at the Daily Hornet. Get into the media's better graces again, prove I don't hate all reporters," He sounded like he was reciting Phil's script. "If he  _had_  let me come home on time-"

"Don't even start with that," I cut him off. "You can't feel personally responsible for everything."

"You've only been here for a few days... and I haven't done a good job of keeping you safe," He frowned, lifting my fingers so he could look at my wrists.

"Your security is the problem, not you. And about my wrists..." I trailed off, causing him to knit his brows. "It wasn't a random break-in. I told that to the others so they wouldn't worry so much. Herc... It was Hades..." I dodged his gaze.

"Hades..." His voice grew deep, and angry.

"He conned that strange girl Helen into selling her soul to him, and showed up at the villa with her in tow. He was talking about the deal you made with him. Your soul for mine. Because you left with mine, he feels entitled to one of us. And guess who he chose?" I tried to explain quickly before he could cut me off. He opened his mouth to speak, but just ended up shaking his head, the grip on my hands tightening. "In true Hades fashion I pissed him off so he exploded into flames. Unfortunately for me, he was holding my wrists at the time," I added, to explain my burns more specifically. I had to fight myself to tell him these things, supress the urge to keep it a secret. This involved him too, he needed to know.

"We have to do something. Now." His tone was angry, and I grew concerned he would allow his anger to override logic.

"Not that simple, and you know it," I replied. He shook his head at me, and carefully wound his arms around my shoulders,

"I can't just let him do this to you,"

"There has to be a loophole in this deal." I suggested, desperately hoping I was right. He couldn't have gone through all of this just to lose in the end.

"My father. He can get his brother in line." He answered. My heart began to race at the thought of involving further gods into our mess. I wiggled loose of Hercules's grip so I could look up to meet his gaze, his brows furrowed with determination.

"Why don't we think it over, don't jump to any decisions," I conjectured.

"I can't stand by if he's continuing to hurt you!" He yelled, causing me to flinch. "Sorry... I... I didn't mean to scare you. It's just. I fought so hard... how can Hades still be a problem?"

"I don't know. But we'll figure this out," I replied, though I didn't believe my own words. I knew how deals with Hades worked, he kept the wording simple to prevent loopholes. My soul for my former beloved, my freedom for Herc's weakness, Herc's soul for mine. They were very black and white.

"At least let me call Hermes, get you something for that..."

"I won't argue with that," I replied. He led me over to a bench, using his thumb and forefinger to give a shrill whistle before calling the god's name. I wondered very breifly how a god could hear such a strange summon when the blue deity appeared in a flash of light. I leaned back, startled by his sudden apparition.

"Hercules, man, been too long! And no I don't mean since a few days ago, haven't actually talked to you mono-e-mono in ages, man!" The god turned to me, and I thought I was going to vomit. "Well now, you're Megara? Right?" I nodded, feeling uncomfortable. My very brief visit to Olympus did naught to ease my anxiety about the gods. Outside of allowing Hercules to remain with me that had never done me right. "You're quite the topic up on Olympus. Saved the mighty Hercules, the reason he earned his godhood, motivation enough to make him give up immortality, yadda yadda. Quite the catch, huh?" I simply shrugged, and gave him a forced smile.

"Overstating it... really," I tried to reply, not wanting my actions held on such a pedestal. If it weren't for me nothing would have happened in the first place. I merely fixed my epic mistake. That is nothing deserving of praise. Had I prevented the war in the first place,  _that_  would have merited praise. "What's with the wrists? New fashion? You mortals change that so frequently can never keep up," He used his cassidus to scratch his head.

"No, Hermes. Umm she was badly burned. We need something to help them heal better than just lard, and something for the pain that works better than willow bark," Hercules explained, finally diverting the god's attention.

"Burned huh? Gotta be careful with fire. What happened babe?" I glanced at Hercules for guidance, unsure if I should tell him about Hades, or lie to a god to keep them uninvolved until we came to a decision.

"Umm..." I started, faltering for words.

"No matter," he replied, attention already lost. "I'll be back in a split," He answered and shot off towards the sky. Before Hercules or I could exchange words he returned, holding two pouches. "Here, this one is to apply right to the burns. Will help heal faster, and keep scarring to a minimum. This one though, be very careful. It's poppy. Very strong, doesn't exist on Greece. Had to get it from another country. Don't let anyone know about these, normally wouldn't give these to a mortal but you saved Hercules so this is the least I can do to thank you," He gave us more specific instructions on the strange liquid called poppy, and reinforced how to be very careful with it which made me hesitant to take it. We both thanked the god, and he flew off back to Olympus.

"You don't have to be so scared... Hermes won't hurt you," Hercules explained to me once the deity was out of sight. I shook my head at him,

"Probably easier for you, you grew up with them as your relatives," I retorted, and stood off the bench. My burns stung, my shoulder throbbed, and as the wine was starting to wear off my head began to throb too. I just wanted to lie down. All I wanted to do lately was sleep. I was just constantly exhausted. Hercules came up behind me, placing a hand gently on my shoulder.

"I didn't know he would make you uncomfortable like that,"

"It wasn't really  _him_  Herc. Think about it," I turned to face him. "You grew up a Demigod. The gods were simply a part of your life. In mine? The only time the gods intervened in my life was when Hades took my soul in exchange for another. What's normal for you isn't normal for me. Just... bear with me, okay?" I asked.

"They're not all like Hades. He really is the black sheep. Besides Hermes seemed fond of you. I imagine Aphrodite would absolutely love you, if not be agonizingly jealous of you," He smiled. I laughed, shaking my head at him,

"Shameless flirt,"

"The truth!" He defended, "You're the most beautiful women I've ever known..."

"Oh stop it, you cheesy goof," I chucked but I found myself feeling flattered nonetheless. Our pathetic attempt at flirting was cutoff when I gasped, drawing both my wrists against my chest, a whimper punctuating how pathetic I was.

"Come on, let's go in get you some of this medicine Hermes gave us and wrap those wrists with the new herbs."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this feel rushed? I'm not sure if parts feel rushed. Also I hope Meg's cursing doesn't feel OOC, but I just picture her angry beyond reason here.


End file.
